California
by Mcca
Summary: Una vida normal, amigos de toda la vida y un novio. Una familia destartalada. Bella vivia con su mama y su padrastro hasta que un dia le compunicaron que California sería su nuevo hogar. Un amor inolvidable que se cruza en su vida para cambiarlo todo.
1. California

Era bueno estar así. Era feliz. Bueno, no exactamente. Cuestión que no conocía una vida mejor y no creía poder conocerla. O sea, mi felicidad se basaba en el conformismo. Nunca tuve suerte. Mis papas estaban divorciados y era hija única. Excelente, grandioso, hermosa soledad. Si, es ironía. Siempre me las arregle sola y aprendí a vivir de esa manera. Era una chica que podía valerse por sí misma y sobre todo, era independiente. Pero tal vez eso hizo que mi inseguridad creciera y le tuviese miedo a lo desconocido.

Mamá se mudaría ese año a California y papá, bueno el era un exitoso productor en Hollywood. Perfecto. No es que me llevara mal con mi padrastro, simplemente no nos soportábamos. Nunca hubiese querido abandonar Florida. Tenía a todas mis amigas, a todos mis amigos, a mi novio. No podía luchar contra la corriente. Les había salido una nueva oferta de trabajo a Phil en California y mamá se las arregló para pronto conseguir uno allí. El era… bueno nunca supe bien en que trabajaba, porque jamás me interesó, ella era periodista. Era muy buena escribiendo, si no fuese por su carácter trillado y porque nunca pudo ser una buena madre (aunque así lo hubiese querido), diría que la admiro muchísimo.

Estaba sentada en el aeropuerto mientras miraba el reloj. Phil y René ya se habían quedado dormidos en el asiento. Eran las 2pm, GENIAL, el vuelo estaba retrasado 2 horas! Muy buen augurio sin dudas. Estaba decidido, llegaría a California, me tiraría en mi cama, lloraría, patalearía y obviamente todo al tacho. Sabía que no iba a volver. Me prometieron que regresaría en el verano. Promesas. Estaba segura que esto era lo mejor para Phil y para René, pero sobre todo para él. Puf! Estúpido, flojo, tonto, idiota! Qué ganas de arruinar mi vida social. Había nacido en Florida, conocía a mis amigos desde que tengo memoria, mi vecina, Lucy, era mi mejor amiga, íbamos al colegio todos los días juntas, salíamos a bailar con las chicas y lo mejor, lo tenía a él. Paul, como lo extrañaría. Lo quería muchísimo, pero estaba segura que lo nuestro estuvo acabado el día que René me dijo: "Bella, nos mudamos a California". Sí, sí, sí, sin consultarme si quiera. Me habían hecho una maravillosa fiesta de despedida: salimos a bailar, tomamos tequila, cerveza, terminamos rendidos a las 6 am sobre el cordón de la vereda frente a la playa. Yo estaba abrazada a Paul. Él me besaba y me decía lo mucho que me quería: "Te voy a extrañar" me murmuró al oído. Lo mire a los ojos, me perdí en la profundidad de su verde mirada. Mire su piel clara, su pelo negro, su nariz perfecta. "Yo también" respondí en susurros. Nos volvimos a besar y me acomode en sus brazos.

Creo que me quedé dormida. Desperté, seguía en el aeropuerto. Desde ese día aprendí a amar al aire acondicionado. Seguí recordando, el día que nos besamos por primera vez, ese mismo verano, cuando hablamos de estar juntos para siempre. "Bella, siempre vas a ser mía", sí claro. Pronto el me olvidaría, pronto yo lo olvidaría. A mis 16 años, comenzar una nueva vida. Era joven, era mediocre, era feliz en mi lugar feliz con mis amigos. Caminaba y todos me saludaban, tenia buenos amigos, lo único que me hacía feliz era que sabía que me mudaría con mi papá. Tenía una novia nueva, no sé si llegaba a sus 30, él le llevaba como 10 años, pero era una buena rubia hueca. No me caía mal, tampoco bien. Cada vez que iba a visitar a papá conocía a una nueva novia, pero esta ya le duraba un año. Bien, no iba a tener que soportar a Phil.

Escuche por el altoparlante que llamaban a nuestro vuelo. Chau Florida, gracias por mis mejores años. Nos embarcamos, hay, como me mareaban los aviones! Me puse mis auriculares y escuche música hasta que me quede dormida, la noche en vela y las copas de más se tomaron revancha y caí vencida por el sueño muy rápidamente.

Soñé con él, con nuestra última caminata en la playa ese mismo día al amanecer. Estábamos agarrados de la mano, sin decirnos nada, solo mirándonos a los ojos. La primera vez que lo vi, cuando sólo tenía 10 años, cómo nuestra amistad fue creciendo, cuando me agarró de la mano, cuando me dijo que me quería. El último verano, cuando comenzamos a salir, nuestro primer beso. El día que le dije que me mudaba: "No, no, no te podes ir así, no podes dejarme" me agarro fuerte, me abrazo y besó de una manera descomunal, sus labios sabían tristes, desconsolados, pero apasionados. Como iba a extrañar sus besos, sus caricias, sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, sus palabras de aliento cuando lloraba. Nuestras peleas comenzaban y terminaban, no soportábamos estar enojados. También a ellas, mis amigas incondicionales y a ellos, los mejores amigos con los que nunca te podías aburrir, que siempre te sacaban una sonrisa. Sí, internet existe, pero nunca volvería a ser igual. Un tiempo después me enteré de que la primer noche luego de mi partida, él salió, se emborrachó y besó a no sé qué cantidad de chicas. Bien por Paul, era muy hermoso y tenía un carácter muy débil, aunque siempre se mostrase fuerte. Sí, lo quería, lo quiero y siempre lo voy a querer mucho.

Cuando desperté, algunos asientos se encontraban vacíos, asique supuse que ya habíamos llegado. Afuera estaba todo muy oscuro, sí, bienvenida al lugar más seco del mundo! Bajamos del avión, hicimos todo el asunto de los papeles y luego de interminables horas de cola, salimos. Era una despejada noche de diciembre y si, hacía calor. En estos lugares siempre hace calor, como en Florida, ah pero no olvidemos, acá no hay playas ni mar ni ningún charco de agua. Seguramente llovería 1 ó 2 veces al año. Nos dirigimos al auto que Phil había alquilado y salimos directo a la nueva casa de René y su marido. Que horrorosa manera de manejar la de este hombre, lento, tosco, apreciando no se qué paisaje nocturno. Su nuevo hogar se encontraba en Los Ángeles, a bastantes kilómetros de la casa de Charlie, mi papá, y a no poco menos de Long Beach. El centro de la ciudad era deslumbrante, luminoso y lleno de gente. La casa se encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad. Era sencilla, blanca, con 2 habitaciones y un amplio comedor, una cocina bastante pequeña y una galería en la entrada principal. Contaba con un jardín trasero con pileta. Estaba bien amueblado, me acuerdo la semana que ellos se ausentaron para ultimar detalles. Que días! Me quede a dormir en la casa de mi vecina, salíamos toda la noche y regresábamos de mañana. Me ayudaba con el colegio y luego salíamos a dar vueltas con los chicos. La única diferencia con mi vida normal era que no estaba mamá obligándome a hacer los quehaceres del hogar y que no tenía que soportar a Phil con sus historias y problemas laborales.

Me tiré en la cama de una sola plaza y me quede dormida al instante. Cuando desperté era ya el mediodía y mamá y Phil estaban acomodando todo para partir hacia Berbery Hills. Bien, iría con Charlie. No me prestaba demasiada atención, no estaba pendiente de mí, no me pedía explicaciones, tenía una casa enorme con pileta en un barrio hermoso, lleno de verde. Partimos a eso de las 2pm, me llevaron al aeropuerto y en menos de lo imaginado ya había llegado a mi destino. Papá estaba esperándome, me llevo a casa y cené con él y Kelly (parecía una buena chica, educada). Hablé con los abuelos y me fui a dormir, feliz. A la mañana siguiente me desperté sobresaltada, no había tenido ningún sueño extraño pero los ruidos molestos de la planta baja me molestaban. Luego de caminar, perdiéndome entre las habitaciones llegué a la gigantesca cocina con vista a la también gigantesca pileta y al increíblemente grande jardín. Me senté y desayuné con mis abuelos. Papá llegó se sentó conmigo y charlamos sobre mi viaje, sabiendo que él no escuchaba ni la mitad de lo que yo podía llegar a decir. Mi última visita a Charlie, había sido hacia unos cuantos meses. Me había llevado a recorrer la ciudad, a comprar helados, nadamos mucho en la pileta y fue una hermosa semana en familia. Mis abuelos eran tan cuidadosos conmigo, Charlie siempre tenía algo divertido para contar y Kelly era tan tonta, que no paraba de hacer comentarios sin sentido. Era muy divertido hacerla pasar vergüenza.

Me sirvió una taza más de café y repentinamente se puso cerio. "Bueno creo que es momento de abordar el tema de tu educación cielo".

La escuela. Odiaba tener que llegar a un lugar que no conocía, con gente que no conocía, pero bueno, era el precio que tendría que pagar por la nueva vida de mi mamá, mi vida social adolecente arruinada. La tarde anterior había hablado con Lucy, su voz era extraña, parecía que dudaba. Cuando le pregunte por Paul se puso más tensa aún. No la comprendía. Bueno ella era de tener sus ataques de histeria, estaba nerviosa, ya me extrañaba, yo también a ellos. Recién ahora comprendo que no sabía cómo decirme de la salvaje noche de mi novio (si es que eso seguíamos siendo), sin que yo entrase en pánico queriendo volver. Si no me había quedado en Florida era porque: no tenía familia, mi mamá no quería que me quedase con los tíos (Lyla y James, mis primos, a ellos también los echaba de menos) porque tenía padres (si, muy presentes) y no me iba a dejar a 3 mil kilómetros de distancia de ella. Por suerte dejo que fuese a vivir con Charlie.

"Sí papá, a que grandioso, bilingüe, odioso, colegio decidiste mandarme?". Dudó por un momento. Conocía esa cara, muy parecida a la mía cuando me metía en problemas, que pasó ahora? "Se cuanto querías pasar tiempo conmigo, lo mucho que detestas a Phil y lo poco que voy a poder estar con vos. Tus abuelos ya son grandes, no pueden cuidar de una adolescente. Te conseguí matricular en el mejor colegio del lugar: California East Coast High School" Grandioso, eso sonaba a despampanantemente caro, lujoso, grande y terrorífico. "Sé que no te gustara escuchar que… bueno...", no hagas estos silencios papá "Es doble escolaridad", lo imaginaba "y como queda a unos cuantos kilómetros, bueno, tendrás que dormir allí. Todos los chicos viven en la escuela, es como una universidad, va a ser una hermosa experiencia". O se notaba el odio en mi cara o mi papá ya lo presentía. Es que Charlie se había vuelto loco? René seguro sabía de esto y no me lo conto, por qué no me lo contó? Es que me odiaba tanto? Charlie, que necesidad tenías de hacerme esto? No me quieren, siempre lo supe, eso pasa, me detestan, soy un estorbo. Si era eso, que les costaba dejarme tranquila en Florida. Como si no fuese lo suficientemente feo dejar a mis amigos también tenía que dejar a mis abuelos. Los había extrañado tanto, quería aprovechar y pasar más tiempo con ellos. Quería ser una familia junto a mi papá. Veía la oportunidad perfecta para estar con él. Desde que mis padres se divorciaron pocas veces pude verlo y ahora que por fin íbamos a estar juntos el tenía que arruinarlo todo así. Empezaba a dudar en mi decisión, no es que odiara tanto a Phil, si no que quería mucho a Charlie. Me había defraudado. Me sentía terriblemente mal."Que!?, me estas queriendo decir que deje a todos mis amigos, a todos los que más amo allá, en Florida, para que me metas en un internado!? Para eso me hubieses enjaulado allá no a 3 mil kilómetros del único lugar al que pertenezco! Gracias por ser tan comprensivo papá!". Entonces él hablo "Lo siento tanto hija, pero ya estas matriculada, mañana empesás las clases, en verdad lo lamento". "No lamentes nada Charlie, gracias por consultármelo". Me levanté de la mesa y salí disparada a mi lugar feliz.

Me senté sobre mi cama. Lloré, jamás había llorado tanto, ni cuando mis papás se divorciaron, ni cuando me torcí el tobillo, ni el día que me enteré que dejaría Shacksnovile. Me sentía tan mal. Tenía miedo, miedo de estar sola, de no poder adaptarme, de no tener a mis seres queridos cerca. Me sentía tan defraudada por Charlie. Quería gritar y salir disparada, correr 3 mil kilómetros y reencontrarme con Lucy, necesitaba ahora mismo un abrazo de Paul. Estaba tirada sobre la cama llorando y gritando mientras mi cuerpo convulsionaba por los ataques de histeria, de impotencia. Así me sentía, impotente. Era la primera vez que me sentía vulnerable y dependía de una decisión ajena, inalterable. No tardaron en venir mis abuelos a consolarme, me dijeron palabras tiernas y por un momento olvidé todo. Poco tiempo después ya estaba mejor, en realidad estaba resignada, sabía que nada de lo que hiciera cambiaria las cosas. Cerré los ojos y me recosté. Soñé con Florida. Soñé con mis amigos. Recordaba esa tarde de verano. Caminábamos por la avenida que se encontraba al lado del mar. Mientras Peter tocaba la guitarra, Charlotte cantaba, yo saltaba, Lucy aplaudía y Mike lanzaba alaridos. Tenía en la mano una botella de cerveza y creo que todos nosotros ya no sabíamos ni por donde caminábamos. Me acuerdo que estaba aferrada a Paul que no podía parar de reír y lo miraba a los ojos. Él me sonreía y seguía gritando. Cuando de repente me alzó y me llevó sobre sus hombros mientras yo gritaba, suplicando que me bajase, aunque en realidad jamás me había sentido más cómoda. Cantamos, reímos mientras el Sol caía y veíamos como los colores rojizos comenzaban a predominar en el cielo. Se prendieron las primeras luces y bajamos a la playa donde organizamos una fogata. No me acuerdo hasta que hora nos quedamos cantando, bailando, fumando y tomando, sinceramente, cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba durmiendo en mi cama. Que vida tan desenfrenada, cuantas salidas, iba a extrañar esa independencia. Cómo era que se llamaba? Caro, lujoso, ostentoso, California East Coast High School, ah! Y carcelero. Sonaba vomitivo el nombre solamente. Perfecto, cuánta alegría, qué felicidad, se avecinaban los mejores días de mi vida (SARCASMO).


	2. California East Coast High School

Papá encendió el motor y salimos a la ruta camino a mi nuevo, fabuloso colegio. En el camino solo se veía desolación, hermoso paisaje escolar. Charlie se bajó de su deportivo rojo, se corrió los anteojos de sol, me dio un beso en la frente: "Sé que es lo mejor para vos, capas ahora no te des cuenta, pero estoy seguro de que va a ser genial", rodee mis ojos y él agregó "Hija, esta semana comienzo un proyecto muy importante, tu educación es primordial y quiero intentar dar lo mejor de mí para que triunfes en el futuro" Sí papá, "Lo sé" le di un beso en la mejilla, agarre mis pertenencias y me dirigí al edificio. El se despidió agitando una mano "Suerte Bells". Hermoso instinto paternal.

Jamás había visto tan majestuoso edificio en mi vida. Era muy moderno, con preciosos ventanales, de 3 pisos y una fuente. Al entrar los halls eran luminosos y aireados. Contaba con más de 5 canchas de futbol americano, 4 gimnasios, en los cuales 2 se utilizaban para el basketball, 4 canchas de baseball y 3 piletas olímpicas. Era un colegio monstruosamente gigante. Tenía un patio recreativo de más de 3 hectáreas y pasillos al aire libre que comunicaban con edificios anexos al central, como la escuela de música, los distintos gimnasios o las habitaciones. El edificio de las habitaciones sí que era gigante. El de mujeres tenía 3 plantas, al igual que el de hombres, en los pasillos había pancartas y carteles. Contaba con varios ascensores (como había en todo el campus) y cada habitación parecía una suite. Mi compañera de dormitorio, Ángela, era muy simpática e inteligente. Pronto me presentó a su grupo de amigos al que me uní rápidamente. Nuestras vecinas de habitación eran de lo más buena onda, Alice y Rosalie. Ellas eran muy populares, puesto que eran verdaderamente hermosas y carismáticas. Pronto hicimos un lindo grupo, Jasper y Emmet (los novios de Alice y Rosalie respectivamente) eran parte del equipo permanente de futbol. Eran muy divertidos y me sentía muy a gusto hablando con ellos.

El edificio donde se encontraban los restaurantes sí que estaba abarrotado de gente. La primer cena la pase con Ang, Ben (su mejor amigo), Rose, Alice y sus novios. Que chicos lindos, obviamente que eran populares, pero a diferencia de los demás nos integraban y trataban bien, no les gustaba eso de llamar la atención. Rose y Jasper (los rubios más hermosos que jamás había visto) eran hermanos al igual que Alice y Emmet. Alice (la pequeña de ojos saltones y un largo y sedoso pelo negro) me comentó que tenía un hermano mellizo que no se le parecía nada.

Entrar a mitad de diciembre había sido un plus. Las clases ya habían comenzado y además debía adaptarme a todo un grupo de chicos que apenas conocía, perfecto, sonaba muy escalofriante. En realidad no sonaba, era escalofriante. Pero la verdad que justo di a parar en una habitación con una chica de lo más tranquila, muy simpática y conversadora, que no se metía en mi vida y no hacía demasiadas preguntas de mis asuntos personales. Ella me presentó a las vecinas, ya que se llevaban muy bien y compartían algunas clases. Rose era un año mayor que nosotras, al igual que su novio y su mellizo Jazz. Alice, Ang, Ben y yo estábamos los 4 en Junior. "Bienvenida a California East Coast High School" dijo Alice la primera vez que me vio "Pareces una buna chica, me caes bien" sonrió y me abrazó. Entonces hablamos de nuestras vidas, de los chicos que nos gustaron, de nuestros novios, de las vidas que habíamos llevado antes de entrar aquí. Ellas me contaron que siempre fueron a esta escuela."Mmmh, recuerdo que entré aquí en primer año y la primaria la hicimos en la escuela East Coast Primery School, no sé si te suena el nombre" dijo Rose. Ellos se conocían desde los 6 años. Increíble, me sentía una intrusa en sus vidas. Pero las 3 eran muy amigables.

Cuando termine de acomodarme, nos dirigimos juntas al edificio de restaurantes. A la salida de los cuartos de chicas nos esperaban Ben, Jasper y Emmet. Juntos elegimos ir a comer pizza y reservamos una mesa. "Perdón, perdón, perdón" dijo una voz aterciopelada a mis espaldas. "Oh Edward, te presento a Bella. Bella, este es mi hermano" "Mucho gusto en conocerte" dije "Lo mismo digo" agrego a él y ahora dirigiéndose a Alice comentó "Me olvidé traer tus apuntes, de verdad lo siento, te los voy a llevar ni bien termine de comer, te lo prometo". "Más te vale hermanito, mañana es lunes y hay clases, tampoco olvides eso" entonces todos reímos al unísono. "Amooor, te estamos esperando para comer" grito, o más bien chilló, una voz desde otra mesa. Edward puso cara de cansado y Alice dijo "El deber te llama". "Lo sé. Bella un placer conocerte y Alice, lo siento mucho en verdad". "Andá antes de que venga por vos y tenga que escuchar un estúpido discurso sobre los beneficios de unirme a las porristas". Edward le envió una sonrisa torcida a su hermana, se dio media vuelta y fue a la mesa con la rubia. "Laurent, el ser más detestable, hueco y absurdo que conozco y la novia de mi hermano". Él sí que era lindo, ella también por supuesto, siempre era así. Edward tenía los ojos más profunda y hermosamente verdes que jamás había visto, me recordaba mucho a la mirada de Paul. Su pelo cobrizo estaba totalmente enmarañado, y no es que le quedara mal, su tez pálida, sus brazos musculosos, su perfecta sonrisa, sí, era descaradamente hermoso. Emmet notó mi cara de asombro a ver al Adonis mismo y dijo "Edward Anthony Cullen, 1.85, 75kg, 16 años, capitán del equipo de futbol, perseguido por todas las chicas del colegio y lleva 6 meses de novio con la porrista mas antipática del mundo", no pude no reírme ante su comentario. "Muy buena ficha médica". Entonces comenzamos a hablar de las porristas y terminamos comparando nuestras clases. Lamentablemente sólo compartía una clase con Rose y otra con Ang y nada más. Excelente, ni siquiera estaría con mis únicos amigos. Terminamos de comer y nos fuimos a nuestros cuartos, me bañe y tire a dormir.

Estaba acostada boca arriba recordando la última charla que había tenido con Paul. Los dos estábamos tirados en la acera, algo pasado de copas. Había sido sólo 3 días atrás. Cómo es que mi vida pudo cambiar tanto solo en 72 horas. Ahora estaba acostada mirando el techo en un internado, compartiendo la habitación con una desconocida.

"Siempre te voy a querer, eso ya lo sabes" dijo.

"Y yo siempre voy a amarte", nos besamos y nos quedamos mirando. Me perdía en sus profundos ojos verdes, cuando agregó. "Y ahora?, No nos vamos a ver hasta el receso invernal y falta mucho para eso", a lo que yo dije "Siempre puedo hacerme una escapada para verte". Ahora que sabía que no, esa idea me aterraba. Le pegué a la almohada y empecé a llorar, gracias Ang por tener el sueño tan pesado. "Amor, entonces vamos a seguir juntos. Yo te amo, más de lo que puedo concebir." dijo Paul. "Yo también te amo, esto no tiene por que acabar" aunque en realidad sabía que las cosas serían muy difíciles, el era extremadamente hermoso y frágil."Claro que no, es un para siempre". A lo que yo agregué "Claro que es para siempre" y nos volvimos a besar.

Escuché que alguien golpeaba la puerta, me seque las mejillas como pude y pregunte quien era.

"Quien si no las más talentosas, hermosas y carismáticas de todo el instituto. Bueno podemos discutir lo de sociables, pero somos las mejores!", dijo Alice al otro lado de la puerta. Abrí sorprendida, verdaderamente no podía creerlo, un domingo a la noche dos chicas tocaban la puerta de mi dormitorio en… un colegio. Estaban vestidas con sus pijamas, que eran unos shorts y unas musculosas. Sí, en california siempre hacia calor y no había mar. Las mire sorprendida. Mi facha era la de una recién levantada, el pelo enmarañado, ojeras por el llanto, mi musculosa estaba corrida y mis shorts eran otro asunto. Habló entonces Rose "Te venimos a invitar a nuestra súper fiesta privada. Hay comida, un set para el manqueare y…" "La voz de la experiencia" agregó Alice refiriéndose a Rose, mientras soltaba una risilla. La rubia se puso roja de la vergüenza. "Bueno y qué decis? Tentadora oferta" Dijo Alice mientras despertaba a Ang. No podía no aceptar, aunque lo que más quería en ese momento era llorar, quedarme sola y mandar a todos al traste, ellas eran muy buenas chicas, me trataban bien y necesitaba desahogarme. Además todavía no eran ni las 10 y bueno yo era la nueva, no sonaba como que pudiese negarme. Acepté y salimos hacia su cuarto. Las chicas tenían muy buen gusto, en especial Alice que era la encargada de la decoración. Era el cuarto más delicada y hermosamente amoblado. Había una mesita ratona al lado de los sillones con pequeñas tacitas y las paredes estaban forradas de un rosa despampanante. Verdaderamente esa habitación era imposible de describir, las palabras me quedaban cortas. Ang parecía acostumbrada a estos arrebatos de las chicas, pero yo no estaba de muy buen humor. Con mi mejor cara me senté sobre la alfombra y comenzamos a hablar mientras Rose me pintaba las uñas. "Este chico cada día me sorprende más. La chica esta, como se llama?" "Laurent?" Le ayudó Rose. "Esa, gracias cuñadita preferida. Siempre lo retarda. Pobrecito mi hermano. Le hace quedarse hasta tarde explicándole no se qué cosas. Sinceramente, me molesta el egoísmo de esa porrista. Él nunca se retrasa y todavía no me trajo los apuntes". Nadie emitió comentario, entonces Alice volvió a hablar "Bueno Bella, me caes muy bien, podrías llevarte muy bien con Eddy" me guiñó un ojo. "No chicas, verdaderamente amo demasiado a Paul, no estoy para pensar en nadie más que en él. Lo extraño horrores. Hoy hablamos por teléfono y se apeno mucho al escuchar que no podríamos vernos hasta dentro de 3 meses".

"No pude ser, un internado?, como en las películas?" dijo Paul. "Sí como en las películas, solo que las chicas son muy lindas conmigo" "Me alegro tanto amor, asique ya te extraño" "Yo también. Este… lamento decirte que sólo voy a poder salir de acá en el receso invernal y todavía tengo que convencer a Charlie para que me deje volar hasta Florida" "Todavía tengo que esperar 3 meses?" "Si cielo, acá las reglas son: NO SALIDAS, mucho estudio, más te vale que seas buena en deporte y nada de pasarte al cuarto de los chicos después de medianoche. La más preocupante de todas las restricciones sin dudas que es la última". De repente no se escuchó nada del otro lado de la línea. "Sigues ahí?" pregunté "Sólo era una broma amor" "Sí, sí, lo sé" "Entonces no te comportes de esa manera tan rara conmigo si? Podemos hablar de los chicos? Pudieron entrar o al final Wilson los sacó del boliche por decimo novena vez?" Hablamos por poco más de media hora. Extrañaba sus labios, su voz, su aliento. Extrañaba mi puerto seguro.

"Lo lamento en verdad Bella" Dijo Rose. "Yo más. Lo amo y extraño demasiado". "Sigo pensando que a Edward le hace falta alguien como vos. Ang decime que no harían una hermosa pareja?" Comentó Alice."Esto, bueno…" empezó a dudar Ang, cuando un llamado a la puerta la salvó. Alice dejó escapar una risa maléfica y se acercó a la puerta. Era Edward, que traía unas cuantas hojas en la mano. "Sanas y salvas" rió él mostrándole el pilón de hojas. "Siempre tan atento hermanito" "Lamento la hora, es que estaba con Laurent hablando y…" "No necesito escuchar nada que provenga de tu relación con ella, por cierto, ya te presenté a Bella no?" Dijo Al. "Si, si, si" y agrego dirigiéndose a todas las que nos encontrábamos en el cuarto "Buenas noches chicas" a lo que agregó "Bueno pequeñita…" "Edward soy tan vieja como vos" refunfuñó ella "Bueno enorme Hermanita" Alice puso cara de pocos amigos y él le sonrió "Me voy que mañana no va a haber quién me levante" "Siempre vos tan responsable. No te cansas?" Bromeó ella. Edward le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue. "Simpático no?" "Verdaderamente es hermoso Alice, debo admitirlo" agregó Ang poniéndose roja. "Viste esos tríceps? Y eso que soy su hermana" "Por dios eso solo puede conseguirlo un deportista como él" "Y vos que pensas Bella?" "Lindo no?" Apoyaba Rose. "Sí no sé, no voy a negar que es lindo" Dije. "Ves? Son la pareja perfecta. Jazz y yo, Rose con Emmet y futuramente Ang con Ben y vos con Eddy". "Alice, en serio, hasta hace 3 días estaba en el estado de Florida, besando a Paul y no es como si pudiera pensar que ya lo olvidé, porque en verdad lo amo mucho". Seguimos charlando, cada tanto Alice hacía alusión a la cantidad de clases que compartía con su hermano y lo inteligente que él era. No le presté mucha atención, la verdad que no me interesaba. Pasé una buena noche, me integraron y hablamos mucho. A eso de las doce volví a mi habitación y me quede profundamente dormida.


	3. Primer día

Entré a mi primera clase. Filosofía. Era muy extraño. Me había levantado, salido de mi cuarto con Ang y junto a Alice y Rose nos dirigimos todas juntas al edificio central. Tomamos un café por el camino ya que estábamos retrasadas y no teníamos tiempo de desayunar tranquilas. Allí ellas me indicaron donde quedaba mi clase. "Va a ser un magnifico día" Auguro Alice. Yo la miré extrañada y no le di demasiada importancia. Volvió a la carga "Bella, amarás filosofía" cómo si eso fuera posible "te lo aseguro" y me sonrió de una manera terrorífica. La clase estaba casi llena y tras yo atravesar la puerta sonó el timbre. Sentí como los ojos de todos se clavaban en mi espalda. Perfecto. Ya quería volverme, no es que las chicas no me cayeran bien, sólo que, necesitaba a Lucy. Ella era la que me escuchaba siempre, me pasaba las respuestas que no sabía en los exámenes y con la que nos mandábamos papelitos o charlábamos la clase entera. Necesitaba de ella. Era mi sostén en momentos de crisis. Fue muy extraño no caminar con ella por la avenida marítima hasta el cole. Era raro estar recorriendo pasillos ajenos, los cuales no significaban nada para mí. Me presenté al profesor y este me introdujo formalmente a la clase. Lugo de que mi cara se tornara de un rojo profundo tomé asiento en el último banco de la clase. Miré buscando reconocer alguna cara que pudiese haber visto la noche anterior. Sentado al lado de una chica rubia vi a Edward. Verdaderamente Laurent y Edward hacían una pareja muy… típica? Era como el perfecto chico atleta con la chica más, bueno, con la porrista. La clase pasó lenta, aburrida, es que no podía esperar nada mejor de esa materia.

Cuando sonó el timbre Edward me dedicó una mirada sorprendida y me saludo con la mano. Un chico muy carismático se acercó a mí. "Me presento, soy Tyler" me tendió la mano. "Mucho gusto Tyler" "Lo mismo digo. Me preguntaba… cuál es tu próxima clase?". La verdad no tenía la menos idea. Asique miré mi ayuda memorias y respondí "Si esto no anda mal, creo que es gimnasia" Sonreí. El me devolvió la sonrisa y dijo: "Queres que te indique el camino al gimnasio de las chicas?". "Sería de gran ayuda". El chico rió "Te vi algo perdida, me recordaste a mí en mi primer día de clases. Me hubiese gustado que alguien me ayudara a no perderme". Salimos de clase y parada frente a la puerta se encontraba Rose, que me recriminó "Sí que eres lenta Bella" y rió, con esa voz tan dulce que tenía. "Rose él es Tyler, bueno ella es Rose. Él se ofreció muy amablemente a indicarme el camino a mi próxima clase". "Un gusto Tyler" "Lo mismo digo". "Bueno niña "exclamó Rose "parece que se te ha olvidado que la única clase que compartimos es gimnasia y que estaría encantada en que me acompañes a ella. Sonreí, la verdad es que sí lo había olvidado. Le sonreí al chico y le dije "Gracias por tu intención" "De nada Bella, me alegra que hayas encontrado tan buenos compañeros. Un placer conocerte". Nos sonrió y se fue hacia su próxima clase. Rose me preguntó cómo me había ido en la clase, atravesamos dos canchas y por fin llegamos. En el camino le conté que Edward estaba en mi misma clase: "Aaa, mira vos. Agradable sorpresa no?" no sonaba para nada sorprendida. Esto de que ya en mi primer día de clases estuvieran intentando buscarme nuevo novio me sacaba un poco de mis casillas. No respondí su pregunta y cambié de tema rápidamente, haciendo alusión a la gran distancia que se encontraba nuestra siguiente clase.

Admito que el gimnasio era enorme. El profesor se acercó a mí y me informó que tan avanzadas estaban las otras chicas con sus clases. Fui a los vestuarios donde me cambié y al volver a la cancha mis compañeras estaban entrando en calor. Yo me uní a Rose, que me presentó a una amiga suya, Elisabeth. Me tendió la mano y me dijo "Puedes llamarme Lizzy" "Bella. Mucho gusto". Seguimos trotando y hablamos de las clases, de Jacksoville, de lo grande del colegio y me enteré que, además, compartíamos una clase juntas. Me alegré mucho, parecía una buena chica. Excelente. Estas semanas nos tocaba basketball. Sabía jugar, pero las chicas eran muy superiores a mí. Terminé exhausta. Me dirigí a mi siguiente clase. Rose me acompañó a literatura. Esa clase, por suerte era la que compartía con Ang, asique nos sentamos juntas y charlamos mientras la profesora intentaba hablar sobre Jane Austen. Ya me sabía de memoria "Orgullo y prejuicio", no necesitaba saber nada más de esa mujer. Sonó el timbre y a la salida me encontré con Alice, que junto a Ang se ofreció a acompañarme a calculo, mi siguiente agónica clase. Jamás pude con las matemáticas y con los números. Casualmente (¿?), de camino a mi clase nos cruzamos con Edward, quien me dijo que el también estaba en esa clase y Alice, siempre tan atenta, sobre todo si se trataba de su mellizo para conmigo, sugirió la maravillosa idea de que él se sentara conmigo ya que era muy bueno en la materia. Alice le hizo un gesto que no supe comprender y entramos a la clase. Ya empezaba a incomodarme con la presencia de este chico. Es que sólo hicimos un par de metros juntos cuándo unas chicas lo rodearon. Me fui a sentar mientras el intentaba zafarse de la jauría. Me dedicó una sonrisa y se sentó junto a mí. Era sin dudas muy cortés y caballeroso. Prestó atención toda la clase y me ayudó cuando no supe resolver algunos cálculos. Mike, en esos momentos recordaba como el pasaba horas explicándome, era tan bueno como profesor. Se me hacia extraño estar en un aula de matemática sin él. Lo necesitaba, era muy paciente y además siempre me hacia sacar una sonrisa, te extraño Mike, te quiero amigo. Tocó el timbre, "Bueno Bella, espero haber sido de tu ayuda" "Claro que si, muchas gracias". Sí, éramos libres por 40 minutos, que era lo que duraba el almuerzo.

Me dirigí al edificio de restaurants y en el camino me encontré con Lizzy, que también venía sola. Me saludo y muy gentilmente me acompañó a buscar a Rose y los demás. Cuando los encontré ella se separó de nuestro grupo y se fue a otra mesa. Estabamos sentados en la mesa los mismos que la noche anterior. Ben, Ang, Alice y Rose con sus respectivos novios. Luego de comer nuestras lasañas los chicos me preguntaron qué tan había estado mi día, asique hice alusión a Tyler y a Lizzy. Todos me dijeron que los dos eran muy buenos muchachos y que el formaba parte del equipo regular de futbol. Luego de eso Alice me hizo preguntas sobre que tan bueno era su hermano enseñando "Y que tal Eddy en con los números?" "Es muy inteligente" respondí y seguimos hablando. Alice saludó a su hermano que estaba en otra mesa con un grupo de chicos. Estos se acercaron, junto a Edward y me fueron presentados. "El es Dylan, Mark y Joe" "Encantados" repitieron los tres al unísono. Luego de esto Jazz se dedicó, junto a Emmet a hacer comentarios sobre las porristas. Los tres chicos, que también eran parte del equipo se unieron a estos dos. "viste la cara de Jessica?" Comentó Jazz "Esa chica sí que es tonta. Coquetea tan mal." Todos se rieron de ella, cuando creo que fue Dylan agregó "Laurent, esa es la muestra de una chica hueca. Hoy no paró de entrometerse en la práctica y lo peor es que hacia acotaciones en los peores momentos" "Cuando se rieron porque se había equivocado del nombre del equipo y salió llorando" y tratando de imitar su voz agrego "Es que no se cual es la diferencia entre Pumas y Linces, es exactamente lo mismo". Todos reían mientras que Edward se iba poniendo rojo de la rabia "No creen que es suficiente? No lo hace a propósito, tampoco es una tonta, todos pueden confundirse" "Perdona" intervino Mark "olvide que siempre tenes que salir a tras de ella a cumplir sus caprichos. Madurá Edward, abrí los ojos y date cuenta que clase de chica es con la que estas" "No todos dicen lo mismo, es que sólo ustedes siempre se le ponen en contra. Yo la quiero y con eso basta." Edward sí que se veía enojado, se dio media vuelta y fue a la mesa en la cual se encontraba Laurent y las porristas con otros chicos, seguramente también del equipo. Es que todos eran tan buenos atletas en este colegio? Mark, Dylan y Joe se quedaron con nosotros hasta que sonó el timbre y cada uno fue a su clase.

Biología. Perfecto, no es como si no me gustara la materia, sólo que el profesor era muy tedioso. Mr Bency me presentó a la clase e hizo que me sentara al lado de, según su opinión, el más aplicado de sus estudiantes. Edward no mostró aversión a la decisión del profesor y me ayudó a seguir la clase. Volvió a sonar el timbre. Cómo podía estar aquí? No pertenecía a este lugar definitivamente, lo más cercano a un amigo eran chicos que apenas conocía y poco podía decir de ellos. No era mi sitio, no me sentía cómoda, pero al menos había encontrado un buen grupo de chicas. Hacer amigos nuevos nunca fue mi intención. Esperaría 2 años más a cumplir la mayoría de edad y largarme a florida de nuevo, con mis seres queridos. Dentro de todos los chicos me trataban bien, pero no podía sentirme completa.

Mi celular sonó. Lo abrí, era Paul. Qué alegría! Parecía que hubiese adivinado cuánto lo necesitaba en ese momento. "Hola amor" dijo. Mi corazón se paró, luego volvió a latir, pero esta vez más agitadamente, mis manos comenzaron a sudar y me puse roja. No podía creer el efecto que tenía sobre mí. Sólo su voz que inundaba de dicha, de amor. Lo que hubiese dado en ese momento por tenerlo cerca y besarlo, abrazarlo, sentir su aroma, o sólo caminar agarrados de la mano. Con mi voz vuelta susurro por el nerviosismo, por lo debocado de mi corazón le respondí. "Amor, cómo estás?" "No puedo decir bien si no estás aquí conmigo, te necesito mucho. Me di cuenta de que sin vos no estoy completo." Sonaba exactamente a la manera en la que yo me sentía. Me sequé el sudor de la frente, restregándomelo con la mano. Seguía con la taquicardia, es que podía esto ser posible? Podía sólo su voz voltear mi mundo y reducirme a la nada, atrayéndome hacia él? Conocía la respuesta, porque lo estaba viviendo, lo estaba sintiendo y era un rotundo e irrevocable sí. "Yo aún más. Me siento rara acá." "Y son lindas contigo? Digo… tus amigas…" "Jajaja, si amor. Son todos muy buenos conmigo" "Todos?" "No vas a iniciar una escena de celos no?" "No creo, no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal, es que te necesito" "Tanto como yo a vos. Y mis relaciones sociales, van bastante bien para ser mi segundo día acá." "Me alegro tanto!" exclamó, feliz, porque sabía que si al menos yo podía hacerme amigos y no estar tan sola él podría soportar la lejanía. "Te amo" "Te amo". "Esto… hay alguien que, Ey! Espera, lo siento cielo es que si que es impaciente esta chica" "Bella!" exclamó Lucy al otro lado "Lucy! Amiga como estas?" "Mal, porque te hecho demasiado de menos, te necesitaba conmigo." "Pasó algo con Peter de lo que me perdí?" "Sí! Augh, me reconcilié con él y te necesitaba para descargar toda mi felicidad y ahora no es lo mismo! Quiero un abrazo tuyo!" "Yo también los echo de menos" Sonó el timbre. Maldito, inoportuno, estorbador timbre. Perfecto, o corría o no llegaría a clase a tiempo y no era una buena idea tener un tarde ya el primer día. "tengo que cortarte, lo siento tanto, mandá saludos a todos" "Te quiero amiga" Corté.

Bien ahora, a dónde quedaba mi clase de Historia? Perfecto, ni siquiera lo sabía y ya estaba lo suficientemente retrasada. Perfecto. Pasó corriendo una chica, se detuvo, me miró, era Lizzy. Resignada se frenó y me preguntó hacia qué clase me dirigía. "Historia, pero estoy total y absolutamente perdida". Me indicó el camino y salió disparada nuevamente "Chau Bella, suerte". Entré al aula, por suerte el profesor se había retrasado y aún no había llegado. Me senté en un asiento libre al final de la fila que daba a la ventana. El profesor Whick era muy raro. Era el prototipo de profesor: anteojos redondos, pelo canoso, bajo, utilizaba un maletín de cuero negro, vestía trajes viejos, en general de colores tierra y lo peor, llevaba parces en los codos de colores que contrastaban tremendamente con su saco. Gesticulaba de una manera única y muy peculiar: movía agitadamente los brazos de izquierda a derecha, como si estuviese dirigiendo una orquesta, se ponía sobre las putas de sus pies y bajaba y subía impacientemente, las cejas parecían movérseles solas y se rascaba mucho la cabeza. Explicaba muy bien, muy claramente, utilizaba palabras específicas, pero era totalmente claro. John Whick me caía muy bien. Asique disfruté de la clase. Sonó el timbre otra vez.

Alice me esperaba en la puerta de mi clase de historia. "Perdón por no irte a buscar en biología, es que… bueno no importa en verdad" vi que su pálida piel se sonrosaba. "Perfecto Alice, entendí." Lo peor es que no podía defenderme, odiaba esto. Pretendía que Edward me escoltara a mi siguiente clase, es que era bastante por un día. "Lo siento" "Alice, está bien, se que lo haces para que haga más amigos. Pero, punto número uno, amo a Paul, creo que es la 100 vez que te lo digo. Hoy hable con él y…" "Hablaste con él?" Cómo me compraba de fácil, se me olvidó todo y le conté toda mi charla con él. Me escoltó a la última clase del día; Física.

Entré y el profesor me mandó sentar al lado de un chico en las mesas de laboratorio. Le vi cara conocida, era uno de los amigos de Em y Jazz. No quería equivocarme el nombre, asique me senté y dije. "Hey, tanto tiempo!" "Que hay Bella?" "Muy bien. Me alegra encontrar a alguien conocido en esta clase" "A mí también me agrada de que estés aquí. Me parecés una chica de lo más buena onda" Me sonrió. Era castaño claro, tenía ojos marrones y era muy atlético, pero por sobre todo parecía un buen chico. Último timbre del día. Sí, hermosa libertad.

Fui a mi cuarto. Ángela aún no había llegado. Me recosté en la cama. Lloré. Me dolía saber lo lejos que estaban mis amigos de mí, los extrañaba. Quería hablar con Lucy, hacer comentarios sobre otros con Charlotte, Peter con sus acordes, Mike ayudándome y escuchándome como siempre. Qué bien me hacía llorar! Sonó mi celular. Era Charlie. Me alegro hablar con él y con los abuelos. Me tranquilizó. Corté con él y me levante. Traté de hacer algo de la tarea que me habían mandado. Las clases acá estaban mucho más avanzadas que en Florida y me encontraba algo perdida. Cuando estaba revisando mis apuntes escuché que alguien golpeó la puerta. "Ángela puedes pasar, las llaves no están puestas" La puerta se entreabrió y lentamente se asomó una cabeza.


	4. En la oscuridad

Admito que me sorprendí mucho que fuera Edward "Bueno no soy exactamente Ángela, pero espero no tengas ningún problema en permitirme el paso" Era un buen chico, educado, tranquilo, hermoso. Llevaba una camisa con los primeros botones sin abrochar y un pilón de hojas en la mano. Me sonrió. "Claro que no". "Bueno" dijo, parecía algo apurado, no me miraba directo a los ojos, como si quisiera ir directo al grano y largarse. Empezó a mover sus dedos a través de las hojas "Bien, imaginé que te encontrarías algo perdida" dijo mirando sus manos, echando una sonrisa torcida. "Aquí tienes los apuntes de las clases que compartimos. Creo que te aydarán." "Claro, gracias. Es muy cortés de tu parte" Volvió a sonreír sin mirarme. "Cálculo, Filosofía…" Sus pómulos se tornaron de un rojo profundo. En una de las hojas de esa materia decía _Eddy te AMO mucho lindo TÚ Laury. _Me enterneció mucho. Se parecía mucho a los dibujos que hacíamos Paul y yo, por lo que se me escapó un comentario "Veo que se quieren mucho" "Sí eso creo "Dijo él sin mirarme a los ojos, exhalando un suspiro corto que dejaba dudas. Definitivamente no lo decía convencido."Esto… no es que quiera ser entrometida, pero no lo decís con muy convencido", verdaderamente me sentía muy chusma pero no era ese el caso, la cuestión es que yo con Paul llevaba saliendo 7 meses y no me veía ni la mitad de agotada por la relación ni creía poder dudar de ella, estaba muy convencida de lo que sentía. Lo amaba con todo mi corazón y jamás dudaría un momento si me lo preguntaran. Edward se lo pensó un momento, dudoso, parecía como si no hubiese sido su idea quedarse allí conmigo charlando. Se sentó y empezó a hablarme. "No, está bien, es que nuestra relación es extraña" "Extraña?" "Si, porque llevamos 6 meses juntos, pero parece que hubiésemos estado toda una vida. Parece más mi esposa que mi novia y eso no es bueno." "Te refieres a que ya los tapó la rutina?" "Me refiero a que no se si lo nuestro es más costumbre que amor. No puedo negártelo, ella es extremadamente hermosa y la quiero mucho, pero su carácter, a veces me da que dudar. Lo siento, ni siquiera sé por qué te estoy contando esto" "No te hagas problema, puedes estar en confianza conmigo" Me miró y me largó una risilla. Estaba algo colorado, era comprensible, le estaba contando su vida sentimental a una chica que apenas conocía, pero volvió a hablar "A lo que me refiero es que, a veces es algo superficial, suele fijarse mucho en los demás, no me extraña que ya haya hecho comentarios sobre vos" e hizo una sonrisa torcida "Bueno, sos una chica muy bonita y le caés bien a mi hermana, logro que hasta el momento ella no pudo conseguir" bajo la mirada, definitivamente era un chico muy tímido "Pero… hoy vi como la defendiste frente a lo que estaban diciendo de ella. Me pareció muy bien de tu parte, parecías muy seguro de ella, de lo que decías, de lo que es. Por eso me extraña que ahora dudes así. Si de verdad no se quieren no entiendo por qué están juntos." "No, no es que no nos queramos es que. Bueno se supone que debe ser así no? La chica más popular del colegio, la porrista, con el capitán del equipo" volvió a soltar una sonrisa torcida, parecía más como si él se estuviese intentando convencer a que si me lo estuviese explicando a mí. Lo miré, negué con la cabeza y siguió diciéndome "No es que no la quiera, para nada, la quiero mucho, en verdad que sí, pero no sé si de la manera que ella se merece que la quieran. Nos buscábamos, me gusta, es asombrosamente bella, tiene los ojos celestes que parecen reflejar su corazón, pero no quería esto." "De verdad, no te sigo. Cómo es que te pusiste de novio con una chica a la que ni siquiera amas?" Sonaba cómo un poco sádico de su parte. No, no en verdad. Sonaba cómo que él la engañaba con toda chica que se le cruzara y ella hiciera lo mismo. Era como si tuviesen una máscara frente a las personas y fuesen otras en su relación. Como que estuviesen obligados a ser novios. Desde el momento en que lo vi me pareció un chico auténtico y no lo creía capas de lastimar ni a un mosquito, tampoco heriría a Lauren, más sabiendo que ella lo ama o algo así. No era como si creyera que está mal besar a alguien mientras estas en algo con otra persona, pero si lo queres de verdad, lo valoras, no sentís necesidad de estar con otra persona que no sea tu pareja. "Bueno, primero quiero decirte que me imagino que pansas que me la paso engañándola, no es así. Puede ser que muchas chicas quieran estar conmigo aunque yo este de novio, no lo digo por engreído, es sólo la verdad, pero jamás podría engañarla. La quiero demasiado, es como un ángel para mí, pero me resultó de otra manera. Antes de las vacaciones de verano, siempre nos buscábamos, nos besamos y quedé loco por ella. Sin embargo no sabía que lo que sentía era una gran pasión, nada más ni nada menos, un cariño sordo y profundo. Cuando ella me preguntó si quería ser su novio no pude decirle que no. Me tentaba. Creí que lo nuestro, mi cariño y la relación, crecerían con el correr de los meses, pero no fue así. Todos nos dicen la hermosa pareja que hacemos, ella me mira como si de verdad me quisiera y yo me siento muy débil como para poder causarle algún daño, no soy capaz de terminar con ella, no me atrevo. Tampoco es que quiera hacerlo. La necesito, pero me duele admitir que me cansa estar con ella." "Espera, me acabas de decir que no la amas pero no querés romper con ella, porque algo la queres. Es bastante extraño, no consigo ver tu punto" lo interrumpí. "Me siento seguro en la pareja, la quiero, no sé cómo estaría si no fuese con ella. La quiero y no creo que pueda querer más a nadie de lo que la adoro a Laurent, pero con eso no creo que alcance" Ya, la maldita rutina. En un colegio de estas características hace estragos. Siempre lo mismo, todos los días, las mimas personas. En Florida todos los días era un mundo nuevo a conocer. Siempre había algo para explorar. Paul me llevaba a lugares distintos cada vez y los dos pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos también como amigos. Era el perfecto novio- amigo, en el que podía confiar y al cual amaba con todo mí ser. "Mmm, tal vez no sea la indicada para darte ningún consejo, apenas te conozco y no sé bien cómo se llevan, pero creo que si te sientes así con ella, digo, si la querés tanto, no deberías lastimarla. Tampoco tenés que lastimarte vos. A lo que voy es que no es que no sea una relación feliz por falta de cariño, si no que por rutina. Deberían cambiarla o decirle a ella que cosas no te gustan hacer y te sientes obligado a cumplir. A ver dame un ejemplo de algo que te moleste de ella" "Que siempre esté pendiente de mi" "Bueno, ella te quiere, eso calculo, asique es lógico que quiera saber lo que haces, pero en vez de que ella siempre tenga que estar buscándote podrías invitarla a cenar o a salir después de clases. Eso cortaría la rutina y a ella la haría sentir que la tenés en cuenta" Waw que buena idea. Es que de dónde había salido? Tal vez recordaba mis días felices con Paul en Jacksonville, cuando él me traía un chocolate y me invitaba a la playa me sentía tan tenida en cuenta, tan amada. Sabía que Paul me quería tanto como yo a él. "No es una mala idea" Claro que no. Le dediqué una sonrisa y agregué "Más allá de lo que pueda ser, si en verdad la queres te vas a dar cuenta. Tratá de seguir mi consejo, si cortan la rutina vas a encontrar una nueva faseta, que hará que te sientas como en los primeros momentos. Paul, mi novio, y yo llevamos juntos 7 meses y aunque sé que a veces se comporta como un nene de 8 años, lo amo y puedo confiar ciegamente en él. No es como si pudiera pensar, o ni siquiera dudar, mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia él. Creo que la quieres, pero si no ayudan al amor, este puede irse de la misma forma que vino" "Bella, eres increíble, muchas gracias por tu consejo" "De nada, siempre a tus ordenes. Bueno eso sonó un poco mal" Nos echamos a reír los 2. Edward se quedó un momento más hablando conmigo. Me explicó algunas cosas sobre los apuntes y luego se despidió. "Bueno Bella, suerte con eso y espero entiendas mi letra" Me dedicó una sonrisa, algo avergonzado "Creo que podré con esto. De vedad muchas gracias" "No, créeme, gracias a vos" abrió la puerta y se fue.

A los pocos minutos que Edward abandonó mi cuarto entró Ang. "Hey Ang, por dónde andabas?" "Eee, bueno yo, estaba caminando, quiero decir, comiendo, no, a lo que" "No tenés por que darme ningún tipo de explicaciones Ang. Está bien" Estaba perfecto si aún ella no podía confiar en mí. Había llegando al colegio hacía apenas 24 horas, no podría haberse creado una absoluta confianza de la noche a la mañana. "Pero no bella, no es que no quiera decírtelo" Refunfuñó "es que, augh, mejor me voy tomar una ducha". Y se dirigió hacia el baño de lo más frustrada. Las cosas sí que estaban raras.

Siempre supe que odiaría ese monstruoso colegio. Me di cuenta de lo mal que lo iba a pasar desde el primer día, desde que Charlie me dijo que empezaría mis estudios ahí. Desde que René me anunció que debía dejar Florida ya me había sentido lo bastante abatida coma para después enterarme que lo mejor de todo, que era vivir con mi padre se desvanecía frente a mi dejándome a merced de unos chiquillos malcriados a los cuales les importa poco de nadie. Tenía miedo. De no encajar, de sentirme excluida, de ser la nueva tonta y fea. A la que todos iban a mirar raro y a desgana, asqueados. La blancuzca que debería estar tan bronceada como ellos. Claro, las chicas de California, en general, solían ser altas, rubias, bronceadas y lindas. No es que a mí me molestara especialmente ser una blancuzca, de piel débil, ojos marrones chocolate y un pelo que contrastaba demasiado con mi piel tan frágil. Al principio, en mi niñez, no lo había considerado un inconveniente. Tenía suficientes amigos y eso me hacia feliz. En mi adolescencia todo cambió. Quería que los chicos me viesen de otra manera. Quería que al menos Paul lo hiciera. E increíblemente pasó. El me empezó a mirar de otra manera y ahora estaba completamente enamorada. Su rostro venía a mi mente, en el día, en mis sueños, en clase. No importaba dónde estuviésemos siempre algo nos uniría.


	5. Claras

En East Cost High School las cosas eran distintas. No era popular, tampoco es que eso le agradara. Todos sabían su nombre y la miraban. Claro que era extraño que la chica rara hablara con los jóvenes más conocidos y admirados de todo el establecimiento siendo tan… insignificante. Pero algunas me miraban con más hostilidad que otras. No podía creer que mi aspecto fuese tan repugnante. Me olí el cabello, miré hacia abajo, preocupada de haber olvidado ponerme alguna prenda (y no hubiese sido esta la primera vez que me pasaba), pero estaba prolijamente vestida y arreglada.

Mike me miraba. Me parecía un buen chico. Muy popular, el capitán del equipo de básquet. El segundo día se le había acercado a hablarme. Él también había vivido en Florida y lo habían enviado a este colegio, había sido "El nuevo". Por eso me comprendía. Eso me agradaba. Pero algo en su forma de mirarme me molestaba, me turbaba. Era lindo, rubio, de ojos como el cielo y una redondeada cara, como la de un niño, un jovencito. Ah, ya le había captado el jueguito. No tenía ningún interés en ningún chico y mucho menos en un engreído como él. Ya que gracias a Alice todo el mundo sabía de la bondad de Edward al ayudarme con los estudios, cantidad de rumores comenzaron a correr. Pero apenas fueron plantados se disiparon. Al parecer no les convencía que alguien como yo pudiese estar con "El Maravilloso Edward Cullen". Bueno, la verdad es que lo menos que quería era ganarme enemigos y muchísimo menos tener a las porristas en mi contra. Cuanto menos se dijera mejor. Al parecer el tierno Mike envidiaba lo suficiente a Edward y ya. Creía que "robándole" a la chica todos lo admirarían. Es que él no tenía ni la mitad de admiradoras que Edward y eso le molestaba. Pero luego de que se disiparan los rumores (en el transcurso de un almuerzo), Mike parecía más un Golden Retrevier que un amigo. Ya me empezaba a molestar que tuviese el mismo nombre que mi mejor amigo en Florida.

Esa mañana había decidido levantarme más temprano y poner en orden los papeles y apuntes que Edward me había prestado la noche anterior. Se me revolvía el estomago. Era mezcla de mal presentimiento con tristeza. Me desquiciaba sentirme tan poco querida por mi madre. Todavía no me había llamado y ya hacía 4 días que no nos veíamos. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de mandarme un e-mail. O si lo tuvo y decidió que era muy poca cosa para dedicármelo a mí. Mientras mi mente volaba hacía ese lugar sentí un cosquilleo en la piel desnuda de mis hombros. Es que hacía calor hasta en diciembre y lo mejor era usar una buena musculosa y mis jeans rotos, que eran los más cómodos y frescos de todos los que tenía. Alice había entrado en mi cuarto. Ang roncaba estrepitosamente y Alice que irrumpió con el mayor sigilo me tomó por sorpresa. Una enorme sonrisa lucía en su rostro y me dirigió una mirada. "Veo que estas ordenando unos papeles. Que son esos?" "Hay Alice olvidé contártelo. Ayer tu hermano Edward fue tan gentil. Me prestó los apuntes de las clases que compartimos. En verdad que los necesitaba porque…" Me quedé muda en la mitad de la frase. Sus ojos brillaban expectantes. "Asique mi hermano" insinuó ella. Bien, estaba empezando a comprender algunas cosas. "Alice fuiste vos quien lo obligó a que me trajera estos apuntes. Claro, como no me di cuenta, se lo notaba muy incomodo". Le di a mi voz el mayor grado de ultraje que pude y ella debatió "Hay yo solamente lo insinué. Que lo tomes como idea mía creo que va a ser complicado" una sonrisa pícara se extendió por su rostro de duende. "Conozco bastante bien tu poder de persuasión" repliqué mientras carcajeábamos. Angela seguía completamente dormida. Si no fuese por sus ronquidos hubiese creído que había entrado en coma. "Bueno Alice hagamos un trato, vos no le contas a nadie que ayer vino Edward y yo…" "No se te ocurre nada. Bueno algún provecho tendría que sacar de esta situación asique. Adiós." Se rió de mí y salió con un trote grácil de mi habitación. Ahora comprendía porque Angela casualmente se había retrasado. La verdad es que no me molestaba. Edward me había dado los apuntes que necesitaba y había conocido a la verdadera persona. Sólo me preocupaba la versión de los hechos que iba a dar Alice pero viendo mi insignificancia dejé mis temores atrás. Lo que menos necesitaba era un grupo de porristas enervadas o aún peor, un grupo de admiradoras asesinas. No me sorprendí cuando me enteré del chisme que Alice había dejado correr casualmente. Según ella Edward había irrumpido en mi dormitorio y a eso le seguían una serie de hechos fuera de lugar y desubicados. Me alegré de que Laurent no lo creyera y de que Edward no hubiese pensado que yo había sido la responsable de despredrigarlos por ahí. Asique me reconfortó ver a la parejita muy tranquila junta y sobretodo no verla a ella mirándome de modo amenazador. Las únicas personas que se comportaban raros eran Jesica y Mike. Jess me examinaba de pies a cabeza y de verdad que me daba miedo que la capitana de porristas del equipo de basquetbol tuviese algún problema conmigo. Después el capitán del equipo se parecía a un cachorrito necesitado de madre. Y allí la madre venía a ser yo. Con respecto a ella, si apenas intentaba acercarse conocía bastantes trucos de defensa personal, asique si es que ella no era mucho más fuerte que yo (cosa bastante improbable ya que apenas podía levantar las bolsas del supermercado) podría salvarme de su furia o la de sus amigas. Pero mientras no se metiera conmigo no iba a hacer nada, no solía ser una chica violenta o buscadora de problemas. El que era de veras un dolor de cabeza era Mike. Me seguía, me buscaba, se me insinuaba. Odiaba a los mujeriegos y él no era la excepción. Es que no podía buscarse otras con menos problemas que yo. No tenía ganas de pensar en él ni en ningún chico que no fuese Paul. Eso no era difícil, pero seguía herida por la distancia, la falta de comunicación con mi mamá y el poco empeño que tenía ella en tener noticias de mí, de escuchar mi voz. Me reconfortaba estar sentada a la mesa con mis amigos que reían y bromeaban, especialmente Emmet, que parecía saber la manera justa de sacarme una sonrisa, al igual que Alice. Lo que también me alegraba era que lo de ayer a la noche no había interferido en la relación de Edward y Laurent, por lo menos no en un mal sentido. Esperaba que mis consejos hubiesen dado buen resultado. Por lo menos eso parecía, estaban tan juntos, tan cerca. Un rayo de nostalgia cruzó mi mente. Quería estar así de cerca con Paul, poder decirle cuanto lo quería al odio (y sin un celular de por medio), abrazarlo, sentir su piel y sus labios. Una fatiga surgió en mí. Además de la desastrosa clase de gimnasia, en la cual me caí y me raspé la mano teniendo que ir a la enfermería pasando delante de la cancha de los chicos, algo me pasaba. Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de alejar esa sombra negra de mi mente y justo escuché a Emmet, en un despliegue de sus máximas habilidades. Ser tan absurdo, gracioso y bueno como solamente él podía. "Entonses yo le dije Hey! Si tú pequeñin. Que miras tan sorprendido? No vuelvas a mirar a esa chica. Le pertenece a Edward y salió chillando y corriendo. Fue tan gracioso ver como se les descomponían las facciones. Parecía a punto de llorar" y lanzó una estrepitosa carcajada que perfectamente todo el edificio pudo haberlo escuchado. "De quien hablan?" "Del pequeñín y débil de Marian Hole. Esta en 4, creo." Explicó Emmet. "Me alegra que te decisidieses por defender de una vez a la pobre de Laurent. Es una buena chica" le sonreí y la verdad era que si me alegraba. Edward la amaba tanto, que si yo hubiese tenido hermanos, me hubiese herido demasiado que no aceptaran a Paul. Asique creía comprender que se sentiría horrible. Emmet me miro algo perplejo pero divertido. Empezó a reir, pero menos fuerte. Todos en la mesa reían, incluidos Dylan, Mark y Joe. Joe me miró y dijo "No estabas prestando atención para nada en la conversación, verdad?" "La verdad" admití "estaba algo absorta, pero creo, creí entender" mi tez enrojeció. Jazz, que siempre me tranquilizaba me dirigió una sonrisa. "Creo que podre explicar" "No, no, no" exclamó Emm "la historia es mía. Yo la quiero contar" e hizo un puchero. Rose lo miró con desaprobación, pero él no le hizo caso. "No hablaba de Laurent, hablaba de vos". Yo no sabía que decir asique por suerte Rose, que siempre se comportaba de la manera más dulce, que hasta ya la empezaba a sentir como una madre (solo que demasiado joven) salió a mi defensa zanjando el tema de una manera muy inteligente. "Bella, ya te llamó Paul?" Eso hizo sentirme bien, porque en ese momento sonó mi celular, era él. Señalé mi teléfono como indicando que había acertado.

Paul se dedicó a preguntarme por el internado y cómo eran mis compañeros. Sobretodo mis compañeros. Una vez que se había asegurado que las chicas me habían aceptado, se dedicó a preguntarme sobre chicos. Cuando su grado de celos estaba a punto de explotar Lucy le arrebató el teléfono y me dio una detallada reconstrucción sobre los hechos sucedidos esa mañana. Al parecer el señor Drew había pospuesto la prueba. Entonces me explicó quien se encargo de falsificar su letra y utilizando la pérdida de memoria del viejo la retrasaron por dos semanas. Me reconfortaba hablar con ellos.


	6. Normal

Recordaba las clases en el otro colegio. Hasta podría llegar a decir que con el paso del tiempo empezaba a extrañar los detectores de metal y las alambradas. Allá la comida de la cafetería era horrenda, la típica comida de un instituto. Acá no, parecía de restaurant internacional. El patio central era al aire libre y el pasto estaba verde, con mucha vida a pesar de la sequia, en Florida el patio era de cemento, pero no necesitaba nada más. Darme cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba las pequeñas cosas de ese lugar me hacia un nudo en el estomago. No iba a adaptarme y eso me dolía. Aunque el paso de los días fue contradiciéndome. Sí, extrañaba Florida, pro las cosas no iban tan mal y tenía a las 3 mejores amigas del mundo.

Cuando tocó el timbre me relajé. Fui a mi dormitorio y no sé si en realidad me alegró escuchar mi celular. Era René. Yo que la había estado extrañando tanto y ella ni siquiera se había interesado por mí. Bien, yo podría haberla llamado, pero en realidad esperaba su iniciativa, que llegó unos 5 días después de no vernos.

El primer partido de futbol americano que se jugó desde mi llegada fui a verlo. El equipo del colegio era local y todo el mundo fue a presenciarlo. Me alarmó un poco ver a tantas chicas con pancartas, las cuales el 90% tenían el nombre de Edward y el otro 10% el de Emmet o Jasper. Algunas miraban recelosas a Alice o Rose y algunas hasta a mí. Me alegraba ver a todos mis amigos felices después del juego en el cual habían salido victoriosos. A modo de festejo encargamos unas pizzas que comimos en el patio. Había una pequeña laguna y nos sentamos en la orilla. Edward había sido la estrella del partido lo que enloqueció a sus admiradoras. Él decidió salir con Laurent. Cada momento que vivía con mis nuevos amigos me hacia feliz, o algo así. Veía lo bien que se llevaban Alice con Jaz al igual que Em con Rose. Como Angela y Ben se trataban, recordándome tanto a mí con Paul, cuando solo éramos amigos, la complicidad que se generaba. Todos reíamos alegremente y en esos momentos me daba cuenta que algo extrañaba esa confianza que tenía con mis amigos en Florida.

Los días pasaban placidos y tranquilos. Levantándome temprano, haciendo mis tareas y escuchando los sermones de Alice por mi mal gusto al vestir. Le agradecí a Edward su ayuda con los apuntes y él me contó que al parecer todo iba bien con Laurent. Una mañana, al abrir mi ropero encontré que todas mis prendas habían sido saboteadas. Alice regaló toda mi "puritana" ropa y la cambió por polleras pequeñas, remeras con escotes pronunciados y toda clase de ropa que en general le pertenecería a una porrista, no a mí. Me di por vencida y la use igual. Era mejor que ir en ropa interior por los pasillos, aunque por lo que cubrían era prácticamente lo mismo. Mike seguía igual de pesado y Jessica más enojada. Creo que con solo verme podía traspasarme, porque sus ojos echaban chispas. Luego de dos semanas en el instituto me había dado cuenta de algunos cambios. Ben y Ang estaban un poco más juntos, Edward se juntaba mucho más con nosotros que con los del equipo y el señor Verti estaba empezando a odiarme. Pero había algo que no entendía, que necesidad tienen de tirarte la comida a la cara. No es que no me hubiese dado cuenta ya de que era una perdedora patente, pero recordármelo así no era necesario. Emmet les hizo saber que estaba conmigo y se calmaron un pocopero era patente que aunque fuese amiga de los Cullen firmaba parte de lo que según se lo llamaba por los pasillos "El Loser Club". El solo hecho de ser "La Nueva", tímida, insípida y tener trato con Rcih, Mel, John y Perse me convertía en lo peor de lo peor en la escala social de la secundaria.

Luego de que Emmet casi desfigura a uno de los jugadores de básquet por haberme tirado el almuerzo en la cara, las cosas se calmaron un poco y pude seguir disfrutando de mis amigos. Era en realidad que los así llamados populares, como las porristas o los jugadores o Alice y Rose no debían mezclarse con los que no encajábamos. A mis amigos eso no les importaba demasiado y nos les avergonzaba pasearse conmigo por los pasillos. A Edward tampoco parecía molestarle, asique nuestra amistad se fue afianzando. A los amigos de Em y Jaz, tanto como a Mike (desgraciadamente) no les interesaba que fuese la tontita. Aunque eso no significaba que ellos se juntaran con mis nuevos amigos, no me parecía relevante. El primer día que use una de las polleras que Alice me había prestado me sentí observada. Pero lo mío no era ser popular ni interesante, mucho menos en un colegio asi de grande. Aunque poco a poco, el hecho de ser la protegida de los Cullen hizo que elevara mi rango social.

El juntarme más con ellos no hizo que mis conocidos se alejaran, todo lo contrario. La verdad es que no entendía por qué se los excluía tanto. Por su manera de pensar, por sus costumbres, por el color de su piel o la forma de sus ojos o por sus gustos. Me ponía mal ver como se los discriminaba tanto, mientras que a mí de a poco me iban uniendo más al círculo. El problema fue que yo fui alejándome de ellos sin darme cuenta. Me dolía ser tan poco generosa. Nunca debí haber confiado en Laurent, fue ya tarde cuando me di cuenta y me arrepentí.

A solo dos semanas de haber entrado al colegio fui de apoco ganando la confianza de Edward y poco tiempo después la de su novia. La primera vez que me habló me sorprendí, solía ser ella la que me hacía caer o la anfitriona de las risas en mis trastabilladas o la primera en carcajear cuando alguno me hacía una mala jugarreta.

-Hola Isabella, ese es tu nombre verdad?- Me penetró con los ojos y fingió una sonrisa lo mejor que pudo.

- Bella.

- Da igual. Veo que sos muy amiga de MI novio Edward. Él habla mucho de vos

- Ah

- Sí, me preguntaba, ya que compartimos clase, si no me ayudarías con algunos apuntes. Edward está algo ocupado con el equipo y los entrenamientos, entiendes?

Me sorprendió bastante lo que dijo. Pero tratándose de un bien para un amigo mio no me molestó hacerle el favor. Lo que terminó sorprendiéndome más fue su esfuerzo en caerme bien.

Parecía una buena chica, que apenas sabía unas cosas de mi vida y parecía interesarle. Era una joven entretenida y alegre y en su compañía encontraba solamente diversión. Poco a poco fue ganando mi confianza, pero no mi corazón, no me agradaba tanto como para ser amigas y Alice, Ang y sobretodo Rose, eran mucho más comprensivas y pacientes, mientras que a Laurent solo le interesaba lo que podía serle útil, como por ejemplo tenerme de su lado. Pero no me engañaba, bueno eso creía, asique no perdí ningún vinculo antes tenido y lo único que pasó fue que empezaron a respetarme un poquito más. Rose me advertía y ella después de todo era mi segunda madre, asique seguía sus consejos.

Bella, no es malo que sea tu amiga, solo estate atenta y no pierdas a aquellos que de verdad te queremos.

No los perdí, todo lo contrario, pero algo iba raro, era un presentimiento.

Para cuando me quise dar cuenta ya era casi navidad y Ben y Ang eran novios. Laurent había ganado mi respeto, por lo tanto Alice no podía negarla del todo y Rose hacía lo posible para soportarla, siempre aconsejándome que lo mejor era no dejarme enredar. Eso intenté, pero algunas veces me daba pena. Parecía tan débil y frágil, sin verdaderas personas que la quieran. Asique me gustaba aconsejarla de vez en cuando y a ella no le molestaba darme su opinión sobre mi relación con Paul. Creo que lo que más me gustaba en ella era que me apoyaba en seguir adelante con ella, mostrándome solamente lo positivo, sin ser tan realistas como Rose o como Alice que me advertía que la distancia no era buena y que lo único que quería era que cuanto antes lo olvidara. Y que mejor persona que Edward para ello. No podía meterme en la mente de ninguna de mis amigas, pero creía entender bastante a mis tres más allegadas: Alice, Rose y Ang.

Alice era toda bondad y afecto, siempre tenía una sonrisa para regalarme, pero veía como sufría al verme tan infeliz por no poder estar con mis padres, por lo que extrañaba a Paul, aunque día a día esos sentimientos tan fuertes que tuve en un principio fueron menguando. Eso la alegraba, pero no quería que me haga falsas expectativas y siempre intentaba que me interponga en la relación de Edward y Laurent por una sencilla razón: Alice detestaba lo mal que Laurent trataba a Edward y a mí me quería demasiado. Además pensaba que me estaba haciendo un favor, intentado que olvidase poco a poco a mi novio, y que de ese amor solo quedara un gran cariño de amigos. Aún me sentía un poco lejos de eso y no veía como el tiempo ayudaría a borrarlo de mi corazón. Alice se mostraba algo renuente a mi relación con Laurent y odiaba vernos juntas y no lo disimulaba. Decía que ella me trataba de igual forma que a Edward y que lo único que hacía era usarme. De que me usaba no me cabían dudas, pero me necesitaba, necesitaba a alguien que la escuchara. Alice decía que ese alguien no tenía por qué ser yo y que lo único que lograría con todo este asunto sería salir poco provechosa aunque en ese momento sólo me traía beneficios: mejor relación con los chicos del instituto, menos humillación y a un Mike algo menos perturbador, ya que poco a poco se estaba volviendo más tierno, más caballeroso, como de verdad me gustaba que fuesen mis seres cercanos. Rose por su parte me entendía y siempre se ponía en mi piel. Era la que más me escuchaba y comprendía o intentaba hacerlo. Sus alentadoras palabras me motivaban y nunca me decía las cosas de una manera ruda como si lo hacía Alice, que iba de frente siempre, pero de una forma algo apabulladora. Rose era una amiga casi tan perfecta como su cuñada y sus objeciones eran discretas y tiernas, como las de una madre. Ang estaba siempre en su mundo, pero se sentía muy apegada a los sentimientos de todas, ya que los seres más preciados que tenía para ella eran sus hermanitas y sus amigas, su pequeño grupo perfecto. Yo sabía que era parte de él y entre las cuatro éramos muy apegadas y unidas y no dejábamos que nadie hiriese a otra de nosotras. Me encantaba la amistad tan fuerte, los lazos irrompibles que se habían creado en los cuales me habían dejado ser participe. Más allá de nuestros otros amigos o conocidos siempre estaríamos las cuatro para cuando una nos necesitara. Era una forma de protegerse. Rose y Alice eran del grupo de la elite, las más populares y deseadas, a las que todo el instituto anhelaba llegar a conocer y a las cuales pocos tenían el placer en saber quiénes eran en verdad. Ang era su protegida, más timada y callada, menos llamativa y tal vez por eso menos popular, aunque muy envidiada. Yo era para ese entonces el estorbo, la nueva que había conseguido mucho de lo que muchas esperaban alguna vez lograr, sin siquiera esfuerzo de mi parte. Lo peor del asunto era que ahora también me llevaba con la más popular de las porristas y son recordar que el capitán del equipo de básquet era me perseguía a donde quiera que fuese y que el equipo de futbol americano me sentía una buena amiga. Tal vez por eso siempre se escuchaban comentarios sobre mí y tal vez por eso había algunos que seguían intentado tirarme comida a la cara. Aunque luego de que Em y Jaz los amedrentaran huían despavoridos sin intención de reincidir. Lo peor era la envidia femenina. Porque muchas no soportaban mi amistad con Edward o con algunos del equipo o el afecto que Mike me profesaba (aunque fuese solo de amistad) y otras no toleraban que siendo tan insulsa hubiese logrado ser amiga de las chicas más populares y haberme ganado el respeto de las porristas. Asique llegados a este punto, yo era una afortunada y mis amigos que antes habían sido marginados, ahora seguían siéndolo, pero contaban con las mismas ventajas que yo. No con la amistad de los populares, si no con el respeto de atreverse a ser amigos de la freaki del colegio, la chica rara que tenía amigos envidiados. La verdad que a mí eso no me hacía mucho mella, los sumos no se me subieron a la cabeza y seguí siendo la misma de siempre, sin sentirme para nada especial, solo afortunada en tener la suerte de haber llegado un lugar en el que tanta gente parecía dispuesta a darme su afecto.

Me daba cuenta de que Emm, Jazz y los chicos intentaban ser lo más afectuosos posibles con "los otros" pero no era algo que les agradara demasiado (siendo yo la única excepción), mientras que Edward era respetuoso y no le molestaba llevarse bien con ninguno que no perteneciera a los populares. Laurent, en cambio era de mantener bien las apariencias y crear un mundo de irreal felicidad y fantasía donde en verdad en muchos casos sólo había infelicidad o insatisfacción. Ella se creía perfecta y detestaba mezclarse o que alguno de su grupo se mezclara o alguien como yo se filtrara. Por eso no entendí al comienzo su buena voluntad para conmigo, si apenas intentaba sonreírles a aquellos jugadores más jóvenes. Pero pronto vi que su aparente felicidad era una máscara y como ella repetía una y otra vez Edward era su única felicidad (eso lo comprendía a la perfección). Lo que a veces me hacía dudar de la veracidad de sus dichos es que no le importaba pasearse altanera por los pasillos y coquetearles a otros chicos. Eso era lo que Alice, Rose y Ang más reprochaban, su falsedad, el intento de ser algo que no era. Ellas lo llamaban maldad o vanidad y yo lo denominaba debilidad. Para muchos del equipo llevarse con Laurent era casi una ofensa y esos eran nuestros amigos, como Joe, Dylan y Mark, que reprobaban la relación entre su amigo Edward y la tonta, hueca y sin corazón de la maldita rubia porrista. Mientras que para otros Laurent era el modelo de la absoluta perfección al que todos aspiraban. Pero a decir verdad, a ella le molestaba que no la aceptara su cuñada y cuñado y que la elite de la elite, que eran Alice, Emmet y su sequito la considerara inferior. Otra razón para extrañarme con su amabilidad, cuando al principio había mostrado su desagrado hacia mí.

Creía conocer bastante a Emmet como para decir que él era un niño en el envoltorio de un gigante. La última película que vimos juntos era una de catástrofe y quedó convencido de que el mundo se acabaría en cualquier momento, por lo que decidió tomar todo tipo de precauciones, como cascos antibalas y botes inflables. Estaba todo el tiempo atento y miraba dicovery chanel siempre que podía al igual que el noticiero. Cada vez que anunciaban un fuerte viento o lluvia entraba en acción.

-Rose, tienes los salvavidas no? El casco, el casco.

Lo que en un momento había sido paranoia y preocupación ya se tornaba divertido y solamente reíamos cuando le agarraba uno de esos ataques. Hacía poco había comenzado a superarlo. Era un chico dulce, que siempre me defendía y se reía de mi falta de equilibrio. Jazz era tranquilo, tanto que lo contagiaba y siempre seguía en sus bromas a Emmet y Emmet lo seguía en sus planes tornándolos maléficos, según él mismo decía. Solamente le ponían arañas en los casilleros de las porristas. Ben era el amigo que ayudaba a todos en todo y siempre estaba dispuesto a cooperar. Los chicos del equipo eran bastante mujeriegos, pero eso no los hacía menos respetuosos y siempre me hacían reír cuando Emmet no estaba presente. Edward se había convertido en un gran amigo para mí, casi tanto como su hermano. Era serio, respetuoso, atento, apegado a sus deberes y sobretodo un gran amigo para todo aquel que apreciara tener su compañía, sin importar que tan cool, que tan lindo fuese, simplemente pudía encontrar lo bueno dentro de todos a excepción de Mike. Mike podía ser muchas veces abrumante y molesto. Envidiaba tanto a Edward que este no podía verlo sin sentir incomodidad o molestia. A Mike se le notaba demasiado. El mejor amigo de Edward era Jazz y otro chico, Ryan. Era jugador en el equipo de futbol y totalmente imparcial, pero siempre que podía se ponía del lado de Edward. Me caía bastante bien, era conversador y amable y tenía siempre una sonrisa que lograba hacerme sentir cómoda donde fuese.


	7. Extraña comodidad

Todavía recordaba las tardes con mis amigos en Florida, que en nadase parecían a las de California. Allí pasábamos la mitad del tiempo estudiando y haciendo tareas, ayudando a colgar pancartas o siendo obligados a un contra turno de gimnasia. Ese era otro punto que me hacia cosechar burlas: lo mala que era en deporte. Mientras que el East Coast era reconocido por sus buenos atletas yo apestaba de mala y no había clase en la que no me cayera. La vez que nuestro entrenamiento fue hecho frente al de futbol caí tropezándome conmigo misma de cara al suelo consiguiendo que la chomba blanca se tiñera de marrón mientras escupía la tierra que había tragado. A partir de allí las cosas se pusieron feas, pero todo fue superado gracias a Emmet, que si bien se reía a costas de mi torpeza no soportaba que otro lo hiciese.

En Florida salíamos del colegio y siempre nos dirigíamos a la casa de Paul, porque su hermano era amigo nuestro y no encontraba problemas en que fuésemos y los padres siempre estaban trabajando. Tirábamos los libros por algún lado y tomábamos, fumábamos, mirábamos los partidos del deporte que fuese del equipo cualquiera. Así fuera que jugaba Indias Orientales con Madagascar, lo veíamos (o algo así) de todas maneras. En su casa Paul se sentía tan cómodo que no le importaba acariciarme o besarme, sin tener en cuenta a las personas que teníamos delante. Cuando estábamos juntos el mundo desaparecía, porque no veía a otro que no fuese él y mi mente estaba absolutamente concentrada en su persona. Eso sí que lo extrañaba y mucho. Extrañaba al amor de mi vida. Por eso algunas veces Alice me hacia salir de mis casillas a insinuar alguna relación con Edward, que si ya no era imposible al comienzo ahora era patente, porque su novia era algo así como una buena conocida a la cual no tenía intensión de lastimar. Lo que tenía bien claro era que no quería ninguna relación amorosa con nadie. Eso logró aplacar un poco a Alice, porque si había algo que no quería es que pudiese estar remotamente interesada por Mike. Le dije que no se preocupara, porque jamás sentiría por un ser que se quisiese más a sí mismo que al resto del mundo algo así como un afecto especial. Mike era un niño, uno más de mis conocidos, que cada día molestaba menos, sin tener en cuenta que seguía siendo mi sombra. Jessica pareció aplacarse y por ser amiga de Laurent, parecía que cada día le caía un poco mejor o le caía menos mal. Mientras tanto la capitana de las porristas de futbol seguía alentándome a no cortar mi relación con Paul y diciéndome que nada importaba si no que el amor que nos teníamos. Rose me dijo "Bella, se cuán bien te hace creer eso, pero debes ser realista y darte cuenta que los cosas ya no son iguales. Solo lo digo por tu bien, para que no duela más si las cosas dan un giro poco grato." Ella tenía razón y lo sabía pro no podía aceptarlo, menos con Laurent incentivando mi relación con mi novio a cada momento. Haciendo que lo llamara más, que le escribiese mails, o le enviase mensajes. Pero a decir verdad nuestras conversaciones se fueron convirtiendo en algo rutinario y no placentero, nunca teníamos nuevos temas de conversación y lo que nos decíamos era lo de siempre. "Tus amigos bien no amor?" "Si, bien. Allí todos bien?" "Sí, como tre fue hoy en el instituto?" "Nada nuevo, a ustedes?" "Como siempre". De por si eran poco sustanciales.

El aroma a jazmines y pino se hacía sentir por toda mi habitación. Alice había intentado llevar algo del espíritu navideño a ella y la había decorado de un modo increíble, como ella sabía hacerlo. Todo me recordaba mis últimas navidades, las cuales había pasado en la playa. Charlie había ido hasta Jacksonville, habíamos comido pavo y confites y a las doce brindamos todos juntos (incluidos Kelli y mis abuelos) en la playa. Apenas hubiese tocado la medianoche, con mis amigos empezamos a tirar fuegos artificiales que se reflejaban hermosamente en el mar y mis acompañantes se fueron a dormir, dejándome el camino libre para que administrara mi noche como mejor me pareciera. Mis abuelos no parecían del todo convencidos, pero René les aseguró que era una chica sensata y sabía cómo cuidarme. Entonces, sin poder refutarlo, fui libre de compartir la noche con mis amigos en la playa. Bebimos y estuvimos bastante alegres. Tiramos fuegos, hicimos bromas y el alba nos encontró a Paul abrazándome, sentados, apoyando mi espalda en su pecho y mi cabeza en su hombro. Mirábamos los colores del cielo y las formas de las nubes. Y sin decirnos nada podíamos decirnos muchísimo más. Esta era una de las razones por las cuales no concebía la idea de poder sacarlo de mi cabeza o de mi corazón. El amor es muchas veces más irracional de lo que pensamos y no tardaría mucho en descubrirlo.

Las navidades las pasé con Charlie, Kelli y mis abuelos. Me alegró verlo de nuevo y a estas alturas ya había olvidado por completo el aborrecimiento que había sentido por él al dejarme allí encerrada. Si bien seguía extrañando a mis amigos, me sentía cómoda en mi nueva escuela, tenía a las 3 mejores amigas del mundo y un puñado de amigos divertidos y amables, que me alegraban cuando añoraba mi antigua ciudad y lograban sacarme una sonrisa cuando la melancolía me embargaba a causa de cuanto echaba de menos a Lucy, a Charlotte, Peter, Mike, Paul. Sobre todo a Paul. Últimamente todos se comportaban de un modo bastante extraño. Parecían ocultarme algo, incluso Alice, o Emmet que jamás parecía poder cerrar la boca. Lo que me resultaba más raro aún es que ni siquiera dejaban que hablara de mis amigos del otro condado o que los nombrara y eso si que se me hacía raro. Al, Rose y Ang, por lo que me había enterado (eso sí por Emmet, que no siempre puede ser tan reservado) es que se hablaban con Lucy y Charlotte. No entendía por qué pero me alegraba que pudiesen fusionarse las personas que más quería. Recuerdo la charla que tuve con Em ese día. Salíamos del almuerzo y él me acompañó a que comprara, porque se había convertido en mi cuidador particular. Era la época en que estaba muy paranoico con el tema medioambiental asique no me extrañó que comentara:

Sabes que Florida es un lugar propicio para huracanes verdad?

Si Em, viví 17 años allí y fui testigo de un par, no es lo más agradable de la zona.

Pues, me preocupan tus amigos. Deberían tener unos de estos – dijo él señalando el cortaplumas que colgaba de su cinturón. Su tono de voz intentó imitar a uno de películas de misterio y bajando la voz y entrecerrando los ojos agregó- Siempre hay que estar alerta.- mientras miraba a su alrededor- si no tal vez podría pasarte algo peor, porque hoy miré las noticias y no hay reportes que puedan causar alarma, pero Mike esta en todos lados.

No pude no reírme. El me miró ceñudo y serio a lo que agregó.

Igual ya le pedí a Rose que les advirtiera, es una zona muy propensa a vientos fuertes, nunca se puede uno dejar fiar…

Que le avise a quienes?

Como que a quienes? A tus amigos de Florida. Espera, no lo sabías cierto? Creo que, ah si ya lo recuerdo, esto era algo que n podía de… augh. Haz de cuenta que nunca tuvimos esta charla.- y moviendo las manos como si intentara hacerse pasar por fantasma dijo- esto es un sueeeño, estas imaginando…

Déjala ya Em – dije entre risas- no hay nada de malo en que Rose hable con mis amigos de Florida, en verdad me agrada.

A pero no es solo Rose, mi hermanita y Ang también lo hacen – dijo el satisfecho aunque de pronto se puso ceñudo y pareció recordar algo.

Si es mejor para vos, no comentaré nada.

En verdad no quisiera que toda la ira de Rosalie recayera sobre mí, ya sabes. De esas cosas que ella es capaz de hacer.- Dijo moviendo la cabeza mientras reía medio divertido medio asustado, o algo así. Rose era la única persona que podía aplacarlo, tal vez por eso se amaban tanto.

Tome mi pedido y nos dirigimos a la mesa. Allí Rose lo miró y enseguida se dio cuenta que le ocultaba algo, asique él soltó todo. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada pro me explicó su relación con mis amigos sin problemas.

Imagínate, ahora también sos nuestra amiga, me daba curiosidad, quería conocerlos, es solamente eso. Y bueno terminaron cayéndonos muy bien a todas.

No tienes por qué explicarme nada. De verdad que me pone muy contenta.

Em le sacó la lengua y pareció triunfante. Empezé a dudar que se le hubiese escapado el comentario.

Ese día la mesa estaba formada por los integrantes de siempre y Edward, que reía a más no poder. Me alegrara que hubiese decidido sentarse con nosotros. Laurent era una buena chica, pero las cosas se ponían un poco incomodas cuando lo toqueteaba o lo besaba sin mucho reparo en el medio del comedor, siquiera Paul y yo lo hacíamos. Una cosa es que nos amaramos y pretendiéramos que el mundo no existía, pero en el medio del comedor, con todos mirando, era demasiado. Parecía a propósito, que se sentara en su regazo y lo besara, era algo así como "Aléjense, es MIO". A Edward le incomodaba bastante, asique últimamente, ya que Laurent, haciendo caso omiso a mis recomendaciones, se había puesto más pesada. Como él sabía muy bien que en nuestra mesa, nadie excepto nosotros dos, tenía una leve piedad por ella, podía sentirse tranquilo que a ella ni se le ocurriría sentarse cerca.


	8. Cerca

Las Navidades se acercaban peligrosamente. Tenía bien claro que lo que menos deseaba hacer era ver a mi mamá y a Phil, no sé por qué razón no me sentía preparada aún. Todavía me dolía lo acontecido semanas atrás, la mudanza y el ocultamiento de mi nueva escuela, era demasiado para mi, sin contar la falta o nula comunicación con ella. A los que quería ver era a mis abuelos, siempre hablábamos por teléfono pero no era lo mismo y en verdad tenía ganas de darles un fuerte abrazo a cada uno. Ah y a Charlie, sí también quería verlo. Me había defraudado, pero las cosas no habían salido tan mal después de todo y el era mi padre y siempre me llamaba, estaba pendiente de mis necesidades. Si no fue a verme ningún día fue porque estaba en verdad muy ocupado en el set de filmación. Pero mínimo dos veces por semana me hacía llegar merchandisin de la película que estaba dirigiendo, la tercer parte de mi saga preferida. Mis abuelos sí que conocían mis gustos y no dudaba de que fueran ellos quienes le contaron sobre mis preferencias.

En la escuela las cosas iban bien. Me preocupaban un poco los exámenes pre navideño y la cantidad de regalos que debería hacer ese año. Mis nuevos amigos eran bastantes sumado a los envíos de cartas a Florida. Y todo debía salir de mi bolsillo. Bueno, tal vez más adelante, cuando consiguiera reunir más dinero enviaría unos paquetes a Jacksonville, no por el momento. Tuve suerte de no perder contacto con los menos populares, ya que cada vez entraba más en confianza con ellos e iba descubriendo cuan interesantes y sinceros podían llegar a ser. Laurent cada día se volvía más garrapata al igual que el tan conocido Mike. No es que no intentara mejorar, había hecho un gran progreso, pero seguía con su vanidad y su virilidad siempre agazapadas, describiéndose como "el príncipe azul". Ya, no lo soportaba más. Laurent era la vanidad en persona, cada día sus charas eran más inconsistentes pero mi pena crecía. Em, Jaz, Rose,Alice, Ben, Ang y yo formábamos un hermoso grupo al cual ahora debía sumar a Edward. Cada día me caía un poco mejor. Era un buen chico y lo dejaba claro. Cada actitud, cada movimiento, todas eran gestos atentos de su parte.

Nunca en la vida creía que llegaría a ver nevar en Jacksonville, mucho menos en California. Sin bien el ataque de paranoia había cesado en Emm, el sólo hecho de escuchar en las noticias que nevaría lo volvió loco. Había armado no se qué aparatos y Rose ni le prestaba atención cuando el le daba el parte diario meteorológico.

Mi amor, hace 26ºC hoy, no hay manera posible de que llegue a nevar, ni hoy ni mañana ni estas navidades. Deja ya esa paranoia.

Mañana nieva, los vientos cambiaron al norte, confía en mí.

Auestas?- pregunto Jazz juguetón

Claro que si hermanito. Si vos ganas vas a tener que conseguir un permiso para usar las piletas para mi cumpleaños y si yo lo hago me las voy a tener que arreglar solo con las piletas y una fiesta de disfraces para tu cumpleaños.- dijo Emmet muy pagado de si mismo haciendo crujir los dedos de sus manos.

Perfecto- dijo Jazz sonriente.

Yo la verdad que no entendía demasiado, Rose, tan atenta como siempre lo notó y me dijo:

Las fiestas de sus cumpleaños son todo un espectáculo, el colegio entero se pelea por ir. Pero en la última de mi noviecito hubo algunos destrozos – Emmet sonreía muy pagado de sí mismo.

Dos mesas, siete sillas y un inodoro, supera esa marca Jazz.- No podía creer que pelearan para ver quién era el más desastroso de los dos.- Imagino que para mi fiesta Edward vas a llevar a nuestra Bella como acompañante. Somos un grupo par y es lo que corresponde- dijo guiñando un ojo.

Es tu fiesta no?- comentó Edward algo avergonzado. A él le molestaba tanto como a mí las constantes cargadas por parte de los Cullen-Hale.

A me olvidaba de la tuya. Que piensas hacer para tu cumpleaños número 17?

Emmet, es en mayo.- dijo él aludido.

Como sea. Después tengo a todas esas chiquillas llorando alrededor mío, pidiéndome entradas y en verdad me cansan, es un agobio para el que tengo que estar preparado.- comentó Emmet dramatizando la situación.- Ustedes ríanse pero a mí me dejan cartas en el locker no a ustedes, a mi me corren por los pasillos, me tironean en los patios y me buscan por todo el colegio, TODO. No es tan fácil.

Ya Emmet, este año yo me haré cargo de todas esas admiradoras- dijo Alice riendo-

Cierto, no hay nada más aterrador que un Alice con un secador de pelo en la mano corriéndote por el dormitorio.

Verdad que no- Emmet hacía una fingida mueca de espanto.

Domingo, nieva, compruébalo y quiero mis piletas.- se escupió la palma de la mano y la extendió hacia Jazper. Él hizo lo mismo y las estrecharon.

Trato.

Fue una situación algo asquerosa pero no pude hacer nada más que reírme, los demás parecían bastante acostumbrados, pero la situación no dejaba de ser graciosa.

Estaba acomodando algunas cosas en mi dormitorio. Era viernes a la noche. El lunes me iría a ver a Charlie, asique estaba intentando de dejar preparadas algunas tareas y miraba los últimos detalles de los adornos que había preparado para levar. Estaba embalando cuando mi puerta sonó.

Pase,

Hola Bella – la sonrisa de Edward era impresionante, quitaba el aire. En los últimos días nos habíamos hecho muy amigos, asique no me sorprendió del todo, teníamos la suficiente confianza para hablar y para que él entrara en mi cuarto sin problemas.

Edward! Vení acercate- dije yo, extendiendo una sonrisa por mi rostro. Me hacía muy bien poder verlo fuera de la atención de sus hermanos. El entró algo nervioso, tenía sus manos en los bolsillos delanteros de sus jeans y los hombros gachos. Fue dando pasos cortos hasta llegar a mi cama, donde me encontraba sentada.- Podes sentarte- él me hizo caso y nos quedamos mirando.

Como están las cosas?

Bien, aunque como podrás ver estoy llena de cosas, todavía no terminé de embalar todo y quiero terminar antes del domingo, para poder salir el sábado a cenar con ustedes.

Si, cierto. La cena.- magnificó Edward, había sido una idea de Alice, asique sería la cena a lo Alice-

Si LA cena- dije mientras reía- y que te trae por acá?

Venía a corroborar el hecho de que te hayas replanteado la invitación que te fue hecha. Mis hermanas insisten en que ya es un hecho, pero me gustaría saber que te has arrepentido y planeas pasar la navidad con nosotros.

No Edward en verdad, no quiero ser una molestia.

Pero no lo sos para nada. Pero para nada, sos mi mejor amiga, quiero que estés con nosotros.

Gracias Edward de verdad, pero extraño bastante a mis abuelos y a Charlie y ya sabes las fiestas son para estar en familia y todo eso.

Lo entiendo, respeto tu posición. Calculo que haría lo mismo. Aunque no sería tan fácil rechazar un ofrecimiento tuyo- comentó el mientras tomaba una de mis manos y me miraba a los ojos. Comencé a reírme.

Claro que es difícil rechazar el ofrecimiento del chico más lindo y popular del colegio Eddie. Debo estar loca- Los dos nos reímos, pero lo conocía bastante como para saber que algo le pasaba, algo le dolía.

Pasa algo Eddie?

No, en verdad sí, pero no sé. De verdad tenía ganas de verte porque me haces sentir siempre bien. Tenes siempre la palabra adecuada cuando estoy triste y hoy necesito un abrazo y no puedo pensar en alguien que haga sentirme mejor más que vos.- Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de ternura, me abalance y lo abracé con fuerzas. Sabía que algo andaba mal en él y me partía el alma verlo así, tanto que yo también me sentía necesitada de sus brazos.

Dime que pasa- le susurre al oído sin separarme de él.

Laurent. No sé qué es lo que me pasa. Ni a ella ni a mí. No puedo quererla como antes Bella, ella es tan impulsiva, tan celosa. No sé cómo explicarle que sólo la amo a ella, aunque en realidad ahora estoy bastante confundido.- Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos. Parecía tan indefenso, tan necesitado de amor. No podía creer que el súper chico popular fuese tan frágil, aunque en los partidos pareciera invencible.

Es cuestión de tiempo, espera a tener las ideas más claras, y que ella también las tenga. Este receso navideño creo que les va a servir bastante. Es un freno que los va hacer despejar la mente y ver las cosas desde otro lugar, otra perspectiva. Si se aman, si no hay nadie más, las cosas no tienen por qué acabar.

- Es que ya no es más así. Las cosas cambiaron. No creo que todo esto sea cuestión de tiempo. El amor no mide el tiempo, solo se deja llevar por lo que siente y yo no sé que siento. En realidad, creo saberlo y eso es el detonante, lo tengo tan claro que me da miedo. No sé cómo afrontarlo.

- Eddie, tú la amas no? – él no contesto, era una clara afirmación, porque agachó su mirada y se puso color rojo.

-Pero…

- Nada, la amás, llevan 7 meses juntos y eso es todo lo que vale. Dale tiempo, pensa con tranquilidad, no te apures y tomes decisiones de las que probablemente te arrepientas. Sos un chico muy maduro y creo que podes ver las cosas desde la perspectiva correcta.

- Bella, ya no sé nada. No confío en mi mismo, no comprendo lo que siento. Es como si todo hubiese cambiado.

- Edward las cosas están iguales, tal vez cambiaste vos, porque yo a ella la veo tan sobreprotectora como siempre. Te ama tanto. No cometas una equivocación.

- Y mis sentimientos qué? No es importante que yo también la ame, no vale eso? Sí, claro que sí. Pero vos la queres, estas confundido, como admitiste y necesitas despejar tu mente.- le toqué la cara con la yema de mis dedos y el apoyo su cachete contra mi mano como respuesta a mi contacto.- Ya va a pasar. –Le di un beso en la mejilla y el se acurrucó en mi regazo, como un niño pequeño.

- Te quiero tanto.

- Yo también te quiero. No llores más. Descansá, ya vas a ver como todo va a estar más claro. Todo va a ir mejor.- Le dije mientras acariciaba sus cabellos y los besaba. Era tan dulce, tan bueno, era tan Edward.


	9. Los milagros solo acurren en Navidad

El sábado a la noche me prepare para la famosa cena. Edward se sentía mejor por suerte y hasta se reía un poco conmigo. Alice llegó temprano a mi habitación y me obligo a ponerme un vestido rosa chicle que contrastaba bastante con mi piel pero me sentaba bien. Me llegaba a la rodilla y tenía una campana bellísima debo admitirlo. Con la ayuda de Rose me cambiaron y pintaron. Pusieron sobra rosa en mis parpados y ruge rojo en mis labios. Me hicieron bucles y trenzas y parecía más una muñeca de porcelana que una niña de carne y hueso. Ellas por supuesto se veían hermosas. Todos sus vestidos eran delicados y les calzaban a la perfección es sus intachables figuras. Me sentía un poco disminuida a su lado. Ang ya estaba preparada, Ben la estaba esperando junto a Jaz, Em y Edward.

La cena se realizaría en el cuarto de las chicas. Era bastante amplio y había puesto una mesa en el centro. Todo era perfecto. Cenamos pavo, como es la costumbre y nos hicimos regalos. Emmet no pudo hacer otra cosa que avergonzarme y me regaló un conjunto de ropa interior. –Para Eddie- dijo guiñando un ojo, que aunque lo quiso hacer disimuladamente fue lo más evidente del mundo. Edward estaba sentado al lado mío y enrojeció profundamente con el comentario. Las chicas me regalaron unas hermosas prendas de vestir y maquillaje. Yo no sabía ni cómo usar esas cosas, ellas se encargarían por mí. Una vez terminada la cena salimos a la terraza. Todavía era temprano asique teníamos tiempo de pasar unos momentos más al aire libre. Agarre un saquito, Emmet estaba en lo cierto, el clima había cambiado abruptamente y se sentía el viento cortante sobre las mejillas. Él estaba bastante pagado de sí mismo y nos recordaba su acierto constantemente.

Desde la terraza se veía todo el colegio. No sé de qué forma Emm y Jazz habrían conseguido las llaves y tampoco lo quería saber. Me apoye contra una baranda y contemple el cielo estrellado. Eddie estuvo al instante a mi lado. Todos estaban besándose y podía tornarse una situación bastante incómoda. Era preferible mantenerse ocupado a observar el espectáculo.

Hermosas verdad?- comentó el.

El cielo aca es una maravilla. Lastima esas nubes que anuncian frío. Arruinan por completo su magnificencia.

Nada puede opacarla- dijo mirándome.

Opacar qué?

La belleza.

Cierto. La belleza pura es inalterable.

Incomparable.

No sé en qué momento nos quedamos solos. Los chicos se habían ido de un momento a otro y Edward y yo nos quedamos mirando. Sus ojos eran tan verdes, tan profundos. Parecía ver lsa estrellas en ellos.

Y bien, parece que eramos un estorbo- comenté.

Parece.- Edward me miraba fijamente. A mi hasta me daba vergüenza la forma con que lo hacía. No es que estuviese tomado como Emmet, pero parecía que algo en su interior se dirimía. No sabía cómo escapar a la situación. Debía sentirse tan solo. Sin Laurent él se sentía la nada misma.

Hay Eddie cuanto me apena esto- le dije tocando su mejilla.

Qué?- Pareció haber salido de un trance repentito.

Te quiero mucho migo, nunca olvides que podes contar conmigo en lo que sea.- lo abrace. En esos momentos lo mejor que podía darle era un abrazo.

Él rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos y sentí como un hormigueo subía por mi panza. Era extraño, no estaba pensando en nadie más que en Edward y como sus manos se ajustaban sobre la delicada tela de mi vestido. Sentía traspasarlas. Sentía como sus labios recorrían mi cara. Lo sentía. De repente todo se fue y quedamos nosotros dos y nadie ni nada más. Que era lo que me estaba pasando? De repente su boca se dirigió a mi cuello, dándole un leve mordisco. Allí por donde su boca pasaba la piel me ardía, en realidad estaba completamente en llamas. No sabía cómo frenar o si frenarlo. Su boca empezó a subir por mi mentón y un clic Pareció sonar en su cabeza. Apenas se alejo, aunque continuó con las manos en torno a mi cintura.

Que estamos haciendo?- dijo apoyando su frente sobre la mia.

No lo sé. Pero esto no debería estar pasando. – dije besando la base de su cuello. Se veía tan bien con esa camisa azul, tan sexi? Pero que estaba pensando?!

Lo sé y lo lamento mucho Bella. Es solo que me siento tan solo y vos sos tan dulce, tan cálida. Tu piel es tan suave- dijo tocando mi garganta.- Perdón, vos estás con Paul, pero no lo pude evitar, perdón.

De verdad que en ese momento en el que menos pensaba era en Paul. Pero que me pasaba? Tenía mi mente puesta en Edward y su aroma. Me aleje un poco.

Esto está mal. Muy mal. Lo siento me dejé llevar. –

Como le había hecho esto a Laurent? Como me había permitido tocar así a Edward? Hay Paul. Suerte que no llegué a besarlo, no me hubiese gustado arrepentirme de ello. Él era mi mejor amigo. Pero en verdad me hubiese arrepentido? Ya no pensaba con claridad. Edward llenaba mi mente y en lo único que se me ocurrió pensar fue en salir corriéndolo, dejándolo a él desconcertado, sólo, apoyado contra la baranda de la terraza. Ya no sabría como volver a mirarlo a los ojos. Esperaba que al día siguiente todo se hubiese acabado. Esperaba no tener oportunidad de volver a tomar demás como esa noche y equivocarme tanto. Si él no me hubiese frenado, yo no sé que hubiese hecho, yo ya no pensaba con claridad.

La mañana me tranquilizó. Hablé con Paul y el sonaba tan tierno, tan adorable, diciendo esas palabras que él solo podía decirme. Bueno él y Edward, pero era distinto. Sabía que lo de la noche anterior había sido un grave error. Muy grave. Me tranquilizó bastante ver a Edward tan tranquilo como siempre. Me sonrió cuando lo encontré en un pasillo y nos pusimos a conversar sin las sombra de la noche anterior.

Yo estaba envuelta en un capullo por culpa del frío. Emmet había ganado su apuesta y estaba nevando copiosamente. Los milagros solo ocurren en Navidad. Me sentía tan felíz, era la primera vez que veía nieve, auqnye me dejo de gustar cuando se derritió en mis medias. Alice me prestó unas prendas asique pude conservar el calor de mi cuerpo perfectamente.

La charla con Eddie nos llevó al patio. Todo estaba teñido de blanco. El árbol de navidad contrastaba perfecto contra el paisaje pintado y los chicos se corrían tirándose bolas de nieve. Emmet nos tiro una y por mi mala puntería mi devolución fue a parar a la cara de Ben. Así iniciamos una guerra de bolas de nieve con el orgullo muy claro en los ojos de Emmet, el meteorólogo del año. Por lo menos así quería que lo llamáramos. Joe, Ryan y los otros chicos del equipo se sumaron pronto a la batalla y todos terminamos rojos por la fuerte lucha. La pasábamos demasiado bien. En un momento la bomba de Emmet me hizo caer encima de Edwards, nos pusimos serios en seguida, pero al rato recuperé la compostura y comencé a reír sobre su abdomen. Todos nos cargaban, pero os hacíamos los desentendidos. Cuando terminamos de jugar seguimos conversando. Habían quedado pendientes algunas cosas y él era tan amable, se prestaba para conversar sobre cualquier cosa. No sé en qué momento salió a colación el tema del frío:

Decime si con esto no parezco la mejor imitación de un Papa Noel embarazado- le dije a él

Siempre te ves igual de Bella.- reí por su comentario. Se veía tan dulce con sus mejillas rojas por el ejercicio.

Lo sé- quise hacerme la presumida, aunque no me salió del todo bien.- otra vez nos quedamos mirando. En un momento lo sentí tan cerca, sus labios tan cálidos y próximos a mí. Su respiración contra mi mejilla. Involuntariamente empecé a comerme las uñas por los nervios y él me tomó por la cintura. Entonces pareció que bailáramos sin música, solo escuchando nuestras respiraciones y los latidos alocados de los corazones. Entrelace mis manos en su nuca y así pudieron pasar horas cuando besé su mejilla. Estábamos tan cerca. Me sentía in capacidad de pensar, sin nada, desprotegida absolutamente.

Te quiero- susurró él en mi oído-

Yo también – entonces roce mis labios contra la piel de su mejilla. Pensé que perderíamos el control, porque su nariz comenzó a recorrer mi mandíbula, pero tan pronto se detuvo que un quejido salió de mis labios.

Esto no es correcto. Vos no me queres como a mí me gustaría que lo hicieras. O eso creo. No concibo nada con demasiada claridad y mucho menos cuando estamos tan carca. – Beso la punta de mi nariz- Paul debe estar pensando ahora mismo en vos, allá en Jacksonville y vos no podés hacerle esto y yo no puedo hacérselo a Laurent. Porque aunque estemos enojados seguimos juntos. Así no se hacen las cosas Bella.- Beso mi frente.

Cuanto autocontrol por favor. Yo ya me hubiese echado encima de él y Eddie estaba tan tranquilo. O por lo menos eso parecía. Tomó mi mano y volvimos caminando en silencio hasta la zona de los dormitorios.

Feliz Navidad Bella. Espero poder volver y tener algo más claros mis pensamientos. Estando cerca de ti ni siquiera puedo pensar.

Feliz Navidad Edward. Yo también voy a tener que meditar un poco este asunto. Te quiero. – lo abracé. Lo cierto era que lo quería, como amigo por lo menos y no me gustaba la idea de perderlo de esa forma. Entonces tenía 3 días para pensar que era lo que sentía por él, que era lo que sentía por Paul y que era lo correcto, lo que no lastimara a nadie.


	10. La partida

El 24 de Diciembre, papá pasó a recogerme al colegio. Casi todos habían abandonado el instituto. Había recibido una tentadora oferta de los Cullen, que pasarían las fiestas como siempre con los Hale, de compartirlas esta vez con ellos. Ang y Ben habían aceptado, pero yo no podía decirle que no a mi papá, a mis abuelos, a de los cuales extrañaba mucho su presencia, su comprensión, su compañía, sus voces. Laurent, no podía creer que hubiese rechazado ese ofrecimiento. Seguía tratándome como lo hacía desde el último tiempo, pero a veces no lograba ocultar del todo su desagrado. Sabía muy bien que ella hubiese dado lo que fuese para ser invitada por la familia de su novio (una de las más respetadas en el ámbito) a una cena en su hermosa mansión en Phoenix. Sabía que era un poco envidia, pero creía comprenderla, después de todo no era una chica con malas intensiones. En ese momento pensaba que era obvio que le molestara que la familia de su novio me prefiriese, asique lo dejé pasar. Ese había sido el detónate de su enojo, según me explico Edward y todavía las cosas no se calmaban, mucho menos con lo acontecido en el fin de semana. Pero en los últimos días él único que parecía emocionado por pasar las fiestas conmigo y que seguía insistiendo era Edward. Los demás alentaban mi decisión y apenas si intentaban hacerme cambiar de opinión. Ellos pasarían estas fiestas en New York, dónde tenían una hermosa casa, según los Cullen habían descripto. Los papás de Rose y Jazz al igual que los de Ang y Ben con sus respectivos hermanos pasarían las Navidades con Carlise, Esme (los padres de Alice, Emmet y Edward) y sus hijos. Iba a ser una gran reunión. Ya lo tenían planeado desde hacía semanas. Desde cómo se iban a vestir hasta el mínimo detalle con respecto a la cena. Por el poco contacto que había tenido con los padres de ella, entendía de quien derivaba su buen gusto y detallismo: Esme era una incansable detallista y al parecer excelente organizadora y anfitriona de eventos. Se habían pasados horas al teléfono eligiendo mantelería y platos para la cena. Si eran así las navidades no quería ni imaginarme lo que sería un cumpleaños en las manos de ellas: los más despampanantes e inolvidables de todos.

Los chicos ya se habían ido yendo todos hacía New York. Alice, Ang y Rose me desearon suerte. Los abrasé muy fuerte a todos. Desde que nos conocíamos jamás nos habíamos separado ni un momento. Iba a ser una situación extraña. Cuando le tocó el turno a Edward, me levantó entre brazos y me hizo reir, generalmente eso lo hacía Emmet.

Te voy a extrañar Bella- me susurro al oído.

Esos días iba a tener que dedicarme a pensar y muy seriamente mi situación sentimental actual. Edward era mi amigo y las cosas se estaban desvirtuando. No era como me sucedió con Mike, con el que me hubiese molestado tener algo, por la presión, por las burlas, por la cantidad de tiempo que pasaríamos juntos. Era en realidad que con Edward no me molestaba nada. Ni siquiera me molestaba malgastar tiempo pensando en él, cosa que sabía no debía hacer. Tenía cientos de problemas: mi familia, mi nuevo colegio, lo mucho que hachaba de menos Florida, pero no era como si pudiera pensar que no me importaba. Porque el si me importaba. No me molestaría sumar un problema más a la lista. El problema era que amaba a Paul, que era mi novio, que Laurent era la novia de Edward, que éramos amigos y que él era el chico más popular del colegio. Su sola amistad me traía miradas de furia, no quisiera saber una relación.

Sabemos que la vas a pasar GENIAL- me guiñó el ojo Emmet.- que me alzó en el aire tal y como esperaba que lo hiciera, dando vueltas hasta marearme. Sí claro, genial. No mejor que ellos. Aunque de verdad prefería estar con mi familia.

Si bien me hubiese gustado ir a Florida los tiempos no me daban y sabía que a papá no le gustaría la idea de hacer viajar a los abuelos. Él tampoco podría. Para su película solo le habían dado libres Noche buena y Navidad, asique iba a disfrutar al máximo con ellos el poco tiempo que teníamos.

El tiempo que me quedé sola esperándolo me puse a charlar con Ryan. Era tan increíblemente bueno y comprensivo. Podía pasar horas hablando con él sin cansarme. Pero algunas veces podía tornarse algo avasallante. Para mis charlas serias prefería a Rose o a Eddie. En un momento se acercaron Rcih, Mel, John y Perse. Ellos siempre estaban juntos y eran muy unidos. A mí me caían bastante bien, pero al parecer a Ryan no porque apenas se acercaron a mí, salió disparado. Era un lástima, él siempre me hacía sentir tan cómoda. Me alegraba que mis amigos vienieran a hablarme. Siempre me hacían reír contándome chismes o criticando a alguna de las porristas.

Mírame- dijo Mel haciendo una muy buena imitación, aunque algo exagerada, de cómo caminan ellas en general.- Saco cola, saco tetas – estaba en una posición bastante extraña, toda encorvada pero no por eso menos acertada.- Soy Jessica y me ENCANTA Mike. Se sabe que no me molesta en lo absoluto que me usen- dijo con una voz finita como de REGALADA?

No podía parar de reírme, pero en seguida me pasaron a buscar. Los estreche fuerte y les desee una muy feliz navidad. Ellos estaban esperando a los padres de Perse, ellos también pasarían las fiestas juntos. Me daba lástima Laurent, no tenía una muy buena relación con su familia y además no estaba pasando un buen momento con Edward. Y yo lo estaba empeorando todo…

Charlie bajó de su auto, un hermoso convertible negro. Ya había cambiado de auto otra vez. Me ayudo a subir mi equipaje de mano (Alice me había obligado a llevar 2 vestidos y maquillajes, cosas que consideraba superfluas para una cena familiar, pero era imposible contradecirla.) y las cajas que había preparado con los regalos, incluidos los de mis amigos de Florida. Finalmente mi papa cedió a enviarlos para estas fiestas. Ni bien vi a mi papá no pude contener el abrazo que necesitaba darle. Lo extrañé tanto y apenas me había dado cuenta. Entre de un salto al asiento del copiloto y me puse el cinturón de seguridad, encendí la radio y escuché que sonaba mi banda preferida. She's electric, she's in a family full of excentrics. Mi papa parecía de buen humor. Casi todo el trayecto nos la pasamos hablando. Él me contaba sobre su nuevo proyecto, sobre los actores, sobre cómo se iba desarrollando la historia. Le agradecí por todo el merchandaising. Me causaba gracia que él me preguntara de que manera llevar a cabo la historia. También me halagaba.

Me sentía muy agarrotada cuando por fin tuve el placer de salir del auto y estirarme. En la puerta, juntos parados frente al muérdago de la puerta me esperaban mis abuelos. Corrí hacia ellos y los abracé, los bese y casi los ahogo por tanta expresión de cariño. Se veían tan contentos y no era por presumir, pero sentía que parte de esa sonrisa se debía a mí. Entré al vestíbulo de la casa de Charlie. Bajo un gran espejo se encontraba Kelly que me saludó cordialmente. No podía creer que todavía siguieran juntos mi padre y ella. Me caí rendida en uno de los sillones y papá pronto trajo mi equipaje. Dos cajas grandes y un bolsito de mano. Sin hacer otra parada me dirigí directamente a mi cuarto. Encontré cortinas nuevas y una funda azul combinada con celeste para mi cama. Habían agregado otro sillón y pude apreciar que había una nueva pintura colgada en una pared. No podía creerlo, era una de mis obras preferidas, "El Beso". Ese detalle me estrujó el corazón. Me asomé al balcón. El paisaje que podía observarse era hermoso. Todo cubierto de blanco, imposible. Aunque últimamente ya casi nada me lo parecía. La última vez que había estado aquí había llorado tanto, me sentía triste, sola, parecía que no le importaba a nadie. Recuerdo mi conflicto por pensar en un nuevo hogar-escuela, con gente nueva que no conocía. La inseguridad del no saber que me depararía el nuevo lugar me había puesto histérica y melancolica, había derramado lagrimas por doquier. Hoy me volvía encontrar melancólica pero porque echaba de menos a mis nuevos amigos y a los antiguos. Sentía que lo que antes tenía tan claro ahora parecía confuso. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Paul y eso me daba miedo, necesitaba confirmar que lo seguía amando. No que solo fuese un hecho determinado si no que lo volviese a sentir. Lo que me producía fue claramente inducido por la presión de todos en East Coast, pero necesitaba corroborarlo. Por eso este receso me serviría para alejarme de todo y poder conectarme nuevamente conmigo y descubrir que era lo cierto si es que algo lo era. Necesitaba echarle agua fría a mi cabeza y que pudiese pensar con tranquilidad. Comenzé a divagar en medio del espectáculo blanco que se asomaba frente a mis ojos y se extendía más allá de lo que podía apreciar. Una sonrisa se extendió por mi cara. La perspectiva que se presentaba frente a mi, de unos días junto a los que más quería para poder pensar con tranquilidad me abría un muy buen panorama. Terminé de acomodar algunas cosas más y salí corriendo para agradecerle a mi abuela. Era obvio que esto era cosa de ella. En el largo pasillo que debía recorrer antes de llegar al vestíbulo que conducía a las escaleras vi un par de puertas abiertas, incluida la de los huéspedes. No podía comprender por qué, con un clima tan frío como continuaba haciendo se les había ocurrido ventilar la casa. Cuando llegué a las escaleras murmullos subían en espiral desde la planta baja. Me asomé por las barandas de madera pulida. La música de un piano llegaba a mis oídos y ni siquiera mis ojos podían dar crédito de lo que veían. La alegría nubló mi corazón y ya no pude volver a pensar. Corrí escaleras abajó y lo abracé tan fuerte como fui capaz.


	11. En sus ojos

Paul se encontraba en mi piano, tocando una melodía hermosa, la que siempre me dedicaba. No podía creerlo, era él. Su cabello oscuro era inconfundible para mí y cuando me sintió se dio la vuelta para quedar en frente mío hipnotizándome con esos ojos verdes suyos, tan profundos, tan hermosos, tan míos también. En seguida una sonrisa enorme se hizo más que notable en su cara, permitiendo que sus dientes brillaran blancos y pulcros entre sus finos y sonrosados labios. Me derritió, completamente quedé impregnada de él. Un recuerdo muy vivo se formó en mi mente. La primera vez que cantamos juntos. Apenas hacía unos días que nos conocíamos…

El bar estaba repleto de gente. No podía entrar nadie más, no había espacio suficiente. Paul estaba recostado contra una columna lejana cuando me vio. Se acercaba despacio, como esperando respuestas de mi parte. Sentía como lo invitaba a venir a mí sin palabras, solo mirándolo. Me agarró de la cintura y me cantó al oído: "Is this love, is this love that I'm felling now". Al unísono nos complementábamos tan bien. Nuestras voces parecían una sola y se perdía en nuestros oídos.

Otra imagen vino a mi mente, cuando el cantó mi canción preferida bajo el murmullo del mar. Sentados en la playa uno abrazado al otro. Era nuestra canción. Recordaba sus brazos alrededor mío tan suaves, tan cómodos. No había duda de que lo amaba.

Mis brazos empezaron a picar, necesitaba repetir la experiencia, abrazarlo fuerte. Él se levantó de la silla y me tire sobre sus hombros. Lo sentía cálido, amable, cariñoso. Pero los brazos me seguían picando. No había otros brazos que reclamar, siempre habían sido los de Paul, pero algo en su abrazo me trajo una sombra del día anterior. Cuando murmuró: "Te extrañé. Extrañé tu piel, tus labios, tu aroma. Sos todo" en mi oído mientras rozaba su boca contra mi cuello todo se fue al traste. No pude pensar, mucho menos respirar. Todo en mi mente era ahora ocupado por él, todo lo que sentía estaba nublado por su sedocidad bajo mis manos y su aliento.

Charlie carraspeó y me trajo de nuevo a la realidad. El cuarto estaba repleto. Mike, Charlotte, Peter… ¡Lucy! No podía creerlo, todos estaban ahí, conmigo. Me faltaban brazos, cabeza y corazón para soportar tanta alegría junta. Lo que menos me esperaba era tenerlos a todos reunidos por mí y para mí. Juntos celebrando una fiesta después de semanas sin contacto y sin una buena charla. Los abrasé torpemente a todos, nublada por la emoción y el éxtasis. Mis ojos viajaban de uno en uno. Sonreíamos por nuestra suerte, sobre todo por la mía, el mejor regalo que jamás me pudieron haber dado. Me daba cuenta de que no había persona a la que pudiera querer más que a ellos, en quien confiar que no fuesen ellos y el amor que sentía en mi pecho hacía que el corazón latiera desbocado. Tenía ansias de Paul, de besarlo, de acariciarlo, se entrelazar mis manos en su pelo, de sentir su aliento. Es como si una bocanada de aire hubiese inflado mis pulmones. Pero algo me faltaba. No me sentía completa, tenía a todos mis amigos más cercanos pero sin embargo mi corazón indicaba que algo no funcionaba. Los extrañaba, a los chicos del equipo, a mis compañeras a los Hale a los Cullen. Se habían vuelto indispensables para mi vida. Solo fue un minuto, me compuse y al fin pude articular palabra.

-- Chicos que hacen acá? No saben lo feliz que me hacen, ni se lo imaginan.

-- Pensaste que podríamos soportar mucho más tiempo sin tu presencia?- dijo Lucy abrazándome.

-- Los quiero tanto!- les dije. Paul me miraba, emocionado, contento, ansioso. Feliz. Casi tan feliz como yo. Entonces me acordé de algo.- y sus familias? Como les permitieron viajar? Díganme la verdad, de quien fue la idea.

-- No te sulfures pequeña- dijo Peter-

-- Que tal si nos sentamos y te contamos todo Bella?- intervino Charlotte.

-- Creo que es una muy buena idea.- alegué y los invité a sentarse en los sillones.- aunque creo que me podrían esperar un ratito. Necesito asearme un poco.- Corrí al baño, no quería perder ni un minuto de tiempo. Cuando salí me sentía mucho mejor. La ducha me había sentado del todo bien.

Cuando volví a la sala los chicos se encontraban conversando y ya tenían servidos algunos refrigerios. Por fin, ya más relajada los pude ver con claridad. Se veían graciosos enfundados en tanto abrigo, nunca los había visto de otra manera que no fuese shorts y musculosas. Me reí. En ese momento Paul notó mi presencia y comenzó a mirarme de una manera que me traspasaba, me sentía en una mezcla de cohibimiento y desenfreno. Estaba roja de la vergüenza pero tenía todas las ganas de correr y saltar a su regazo. Me acerqué despacito al sillón en el que se encontraba. Extendió sus brazos y no lo pude resistir, salte encima de él. Desde nuestra posición se podía apreciar a la perfección el enorme ventanal que nos daba una vista maravillosa del jardín blanco por la nieva y el techo con vidrios mostraba la oscuridad del cielo, lleno de nubes de nieve.

Con mis brazos lo tomé por el cuello y ya que nos encontrábamos relativamente solos (sn papá ni abuelos) me permití rozar sus labios con los míos. Al comienzo apenas si presionamos nuestras bocas, pero de repente el ardor corrió bajo mis labios. Lo había extrañado tanto, esta sensación… Mis labios y los suyos se pusieron más ansiosos y la poca estabilidad que tenía desapareció. Me perdí en su boca, saboreando sus labios, su aroma, acariciando sus cabellos. El ardor se convirtió en una sombra profunda. Odiaba a la maldita polera que no permitía que sus labios fueran recorriendo mi piel. De igual forma nos separamos y el besó mis muñecas, mis manos, mi cara. Todo lo que estuvo a su alcance fue probado con su boca. Era tan feliz. Mi aliento se había muerto en la garganta, entonces paramos de besarnos y me concentré en sus ojos.

Te amo- me dijo.

Te amo- le respondí. No podía creer, todo lo que le había hecho y él me amaba. Aunque en cierto punto no estaba mal, yo necesitaba a alguien, asique si él lo hubiese hecho no me tendría que haber enojado con él tampoco debería enojarse. Además ni si quiera que hubiese besado a Edward. Lo que si me dolía era que parte de mis pensamientos estaban acá con él y otros en Nueva York, con Eddie. Eso me daba una punzada de pena. Una cosa hubiese sido un beso y nada más, pero me había confundido mucho el pequeño acercamiento con él. Pero de verdad me tranquilizaba mucho el saber que sentía exactamente lo mismo que siempre por Paul. Lo amaba irremediablemente.

Bueno ahora sí quiero saber TODO.

Quien empieza- preguntó tímidamente Charlotte.

Yo!- gritó enseguida Lucy- Bien empiezo por el principio. La cosa fue así, recibí una llamada de un número desconocido. Así de la nada, me dijo que era Alice, tu amiga y que quería hablar conmigo. Yo la verdad no entendía nada.

Imaginate lo pesada que estaba- comentó por lo bajo Mike

Puedo seguir?- dijo Lucy con recelo en la mirada, enseguida se relajó y volvió a la carga- Bueno como te decía yo no entendía nada, entonces me dio la idea de venir a verte estas fiestas. Yo le dije que no teníamos suficiente plata para el viaje y ella me dijo que no nos hiciésemos problema por eso, que solo le contestáramos si podríamos o no pasar estas Navidades acá en Bebrly Hills. Enseguida le dije que sí.

Luego nos pusimos en contacto con Charlie y ultimamos los detalles- continuó Carlotte- Como queríamos que fuese una sorpresa nos mantuvimos en contacto con tus nuevas amigas que, a decir verdad, me caen bastante bien y parecen bien intencionadas y no llamamos tan seguido, para que no pudieses darte cuenta.- una sonrisa resplandeció en su cara.

Estaba tan feliz. Nos pasamos la tarde entera hablando, sobre mi vida, mis amigas, mis amigos…

Edward? Quién es ese?- soltó Paul. Sobre los acontecimientos recientemente ocurridos solo Lucy y Charlotte tenían conocimiento, siquiera Alice o Rose lo sabían. Mis amigas se pusieron tensas.

Un muy buen amigo, solo eso- contesté en un tono sorprendentemente tranquilo.

Ah- dijo él-

La noche empezó a caer y yo me fui a preparar para la cena. Por supuesto que iba a elegir uno de los vestidos que me había regalado Alice. Estaba tan emocionada. No pensaba con claridad. El vestido que Alice me había regalado era hermoso. Violeta y escotado. Dejaba mis hombros al descubierto. Cuando me lo fui a poner me di cuenta de algo, un moretón asomaba en mi cuello. Pero exactamente no me lo había producido un golpea y oscurecía por ser su segundo día de progreso.

El pánico recorría mi piel. Estaba oscuro y era notable la mordida que Edward me había propiciado. Que nada me impidiese hacerlo, más allá de mi relación con Paul, no significaba que le refregara en su cara que otro chico estaba bastante interesado en mí. En ese estado de duda y desconcierto me encontraron Lucy y Charlotte al entrar a mi cuarto. Estaba frente al espejo con las manos puestas sobe el moretón. Las ropas de invierno habían impedido que fuera visible, pero con este vestido era más que notorio y resaltaba sobre mi blanca piel.

Me paralicé frente al espejo, me sentía un monstruo. Qué es lo que estaba haciendo? Por un lado, una punzada de dolor recorrió mi cuerpo, pero por el otro… Edward. No podía sacarlo de mi cabeza. No podía dirimir que era correcto y que no. No sabía ni lo que mi corazón sentía, porque al verlo a Paul mi mundo se paralizaba, pero al pensar en Edward todo daba vueltas. Entonces qué? Amaba a Paul, pero deseaba a Edward? Mi cabeza giraba en torno a mis propios sentimientos, en tratar de aclarar que era lo que de verdad me pasaba, porque sentía que nada era coherente en mí. Mis manos tocaron el moretón y un gemido de angustia salió de mis labios. Charlotte y Lucy en seguida se pusieron a colocarme cremas y polvos, base y brillo. La verdad lo habían cubierto bastante bien, pero esto demostraba lo deplorable que era. Estaba jugando con los sentimientos de dos personas a las cuales quería mucho. No era justo para nadie, ni siquiera para mí. Lucy me dijo que no me hiciera tanto problema, que ni siquiera lo había besado, pero creo que hubiese sido mil veces mejor besarlo sin sentir nada que tener esta mezcla en la cabeza que me volvía loca.

Bajé las escaleras y a los pies de estas se encontraba él, que me miraba con un brillo especial en los ojos, parecía embelesado. Verlo me quitó la respiración. Enfundado en su esmoquin de etiqueta parecía un ángel. Sus ojos verdes me llamaban y una emoción nueva recorrió mi estómago. Pensé que lo que sentía por Paul nunca podría ser más fuerte de lo que ya era, pero me equivocaba, era miles de veces más poderosa. Me perdí en sus ojos que me atraían con una fuerza inexplicablemente poderosa.


	12. GRIS

Bajé las escaleras y a los pies de estas se encontraba él, que me miraba con un brillo especial en los ojos, parecía embelesado. Verlo me quitó la respiración. Enfundado en su esmoquin de etiqueta parecía un ángel. Sus ojos verdes me llamaban y una emoción nueva recorrió mi estómago. Pensé que lo que sentía por Paul nunca podría ser más fuerte de lo que ya era, pero me equivocaba, era miles de veces más poderosa. Me perdí en sus ojos que me atraían con una fuerza inexplicablemente poderosa.

La cena pasó como un borrón rápido y difuso. Me acuerdo que me reí mucho con mis amigos y que a las doce brindamos y tiramos fuegos artificiales. Cuando todo hubo terminado y nos repartimos los regalos me fui con Paul a caminar por la casa. Estábamos en la terraza. Era amplia, bien decorada y tenía una hermosa vista de la zona. Nos paramos cerca de la barandilla y comenzamos a hablar. Él me acariciaba y yo o podía resistir su contacto. Me volvía loca. Pasó sus manos por mi cuello y como si lo hubiese presentido notó la marca en mi cuello. No sé de qué manera el maquillaje se difuminó y dejó bien a la vista el hematoma morado en mi garganta. Si bien el frío seguía siendo cortante, mi saquito no cubría mi cuello y sus dedos se paralizaron sobre el moretón. Me miró fijamente a los ojos y luego los cerró, como en un gesto de asentimiento.

Bella, pensé que nos pertenecíamos. Que lo nuestro era distinto.- él seguía con sus ojos cerrados, no se atrevía a mirarme ni yo a él.

Y yo creí que había sido lo suficientemente clara, como para que entendieras que te amo y que lo que pudiese pasar con otra persona no significaría nada. Paul, yo te extraño y a veces las cosas se me van de las manos y estoy tan apenada. Juro que intenté no hacerlo, pero no pude y estuve tan mal. Lo lamento, sé que no tiene perdón pero mi corazón te pertenece y eso es lo que cuenta.

En realidad Bella aquí habría que replantearse unas cuantas cosas.

Creo lo mismo.

Bueno, la distancia es una gran dificultad, pero cuando te miro, todo se difumina y solo quedas vos y tus ojos, tu perfume. Bella no creo que nadie pueda tener ese efecto en mí pero… yo no puedo estar solo tanto tiempo. Lloro por las noches de cuanto te extraño, pero…

Shh- lo callé poniendo dos dedos sobre sus labios- La distancia lo complica todo no? Ya no va a ser lo mismo verdad?

No Bella, no después de la prueba que necesitaba para confirmar lo que de verdad pasa. El amor es increíble, como late mi corazón cuando estamos juntos, sin embargo no me ayuda la situación. Puedo esperarte eternamente, pero recaigo, sin tenerte cerca todo se hace más complicado…

Que me estas proponiendo? Algo así como una relación free? Por mi parte siempre supe desde que abandoné Florida que algo así terminaría sucediendo, era algo implícito, pero no tan pronto. Y parte de la culpa la tengo yo. Asique si queres dejarme, bien, no puedo oponerme por mucho que te ame, estas en todo tu derecho. – era extraño pero lo aceptaba de verdad. Sabía que me había equivocado, que yo era la culpable, pero sin embargo no tenía culpa y mi voz sugería la misma calma que tenía mi mente.

Bella yo no concibo la vida sin vos- dijo tocando mis pómulos con sus dedos- solo que así no puede existir una relación fluida y normal.

Te referís a que este moretón ni siquiera te importa? Que yo no soy importante o mi fidelidad tampoco?

Sabes que no es así. Me encantaría poder estar atado con vos para toda la eternidad, pero estas son las cartas y el juego debe continuar. Quiero amarte para siempre, pero cuantos meses puedo aguantar sin tus labios. -Me besó- sin tu aroma- y pasó su nariz por mi cuello.- Prometo respetarte incondicionalmente, lo máximo que me sea posible. Como espero que vos me respetes a mí. Pero no puedo juzgarte por un tropezón. Te equivocaste y lo acepto- su indulto estaba siendo aceptado y yo ni siquiera lo sabía en ese entonces. Él mismo estaba intentando perdonarse, pero su mandíbula estaba algo tensa.

Prometo- le dije al oído- que haré lo posible. Que mi corazón te pertenece. Pero hasta acá. No quiero que sigamos con el noviazgo.- Waw, yo estaba diciendo eso?

Que intentas decir?

Que si planeas una libertad física, no podemos seguir estando juntos.

Yo solo planteo una descarga física- rió nerviosamente

Y yo te aseguro que no soportaría saber que estuviste con otra, no sé cómo te tomaste tan bien lo que yo hice. Apenas si puedo perdonarme. Paul, amor, mi corazón es tuyo, pero mientras no exista la seguridad, la confianza y mientras exista la posibilidad de que continúe este comportamiento en mí y pueda aparecer en vos, esto se acabó. Ni siquiera confió en mí.

Y entonces que somos? No entiendo lo que me estas proponiendo.

Te propongo que sigamos como siempre, pero sin culpas y para no tener culpas no más compromiso. Sencillo. No hay ataduras ni obligaciones. Si nos seguimos amando esto pasará como una mancha, un punto oscuro. Pero si alguno se da cuenta que algo se modifica…

Es para siempre.

De mi parte te sigo amando y no creo que eso cambie, es más no tengo planes de engañarte, ni siquiera besé a ese otro chico. Pero esto teníamos que aclararlo, asique una vez aclarado el perdón está hecho y somos libres.

Siempre te perteneceré Bella, yo te amo.

Yo también te amo y soy absolutamente tuya. Pero hay 3 mil kilómetros que nos distancian. Sé que esto no es cómodo para ninguno, que lo sería si tuviésemos las ideas más claras, pero es obvio que las cosas cambiaron. No mi amor, solo la situación.

Bien amor, como pidas- nos besamos y me perdí en los labios de un amante adorable, de una manera única. Sin sentirme obligada o restringida, pudiendo romper las reglar y viviendo la libertad cantando en mis venas. No había dudas de que lo amaba, pero era obvio que a él le estaría pasando algo parecido a mí, o no. Esto era lo que necesitaba yo, con una excusa bastante pobre había conseguido la absoluta libertad de juicio, de espíritu y ya no le pertenecía a nadie. Al contrario de lo que me imaginaba se sentía muy bien. La culpa se había desvanecido y Edward ocupó un espacio en el lugar que acababa de quedar libre. Era obvio que amaba a Paul, pero no pude darme cuenta hasta que terminé con él de que mi corazón ya no le pertenecía del todo y que la mejor decisión era la que acababa de tomar. Mi mente se despegó tranquila y me dejé arrastrar lo que mi cuerpo pedía y en ese momento lo que más deseaba era a Paul, pero nacía una vocecita que reclamaba los suaves susurros de mi mejor amigo.

Era muy raro. A la noche, luego de un pequeño paseo por los jardines de mi casa me fui a dormir indecisa. Se supone que amo a Paul, pero que era lo que me pasaba, que se suponía que debía sentir? No sé, la verdad que estaba totalmente perdida. Extrañaba mucho a Edward, pero a la vez sentía a Paul. Lloré toda la noche, porque no lograba entender lo que me pasaba. Lloré hasta que me quedé dormida con los ojos doloridos e hinchados y mi garganta seca de tantas lagrimas. El día me trajo un respiro y me sentí contenta cuando vi a Paul, porque él se comportó de la forma usual, como si nada hubiese cambiado y en realidad eso era lo que más necesitaba en ese momento. Todo el día lo pasamos juntos y fue como si la noche anterior nunca hubiese existido, porque se comportó tan cariñosamente como siempre o aún más.

No puede ser… - dijo Charlotte, que jamás hubiese imaginado que yo terminaría con él. Lucy estaba seria, como en trance.

Es lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho.- no entendía su actitud, parecía oscura, seria- no podía ser la víctima. Quien se piensa que es para reprocharte nada. Me molesta que estén tan pegados, osea terminaron, fue.- definitivamente no la comprendía.

Terminamos, pero seguimos enamorados, eso no cambia.

Si ya no están de novios avívate y hace la tuya. No hay nada más que te ate a él. Desperta Bella.

No te reconozco hablando así Lucy. Hay algo mucho más importante que nos une y es el sentimiento. Esto es algo pasajero. De verdad que voy a intentar no meterme con Edward.

Creo que te estás equivocando. Si queres a este otro chico, anda por él. Paul no es ningún santo.

Es que hay algo que yo no sepa?- dije. Charlotte y Lucy se miraron-

Nada- me contestó Carlotte.- Si se aman van a volver. Usa esta libertad para pensar, no para enredarte en más problemas.

Totalmente de acuerdo- contesté

Para mí no, abrí los ojos y tu corazón. Por favor pensa que es lo que sentís por Edward, porque los vas a terminar perdiendo a los dos. Y Paul no es el que más me preocupa acá.

Las tres nos callamos y dimos por concluida la conversación cambiando rápidamente de tema.

A que no sabes? La valija no me cierra, era algo tan obvio…- Charlotte intentó mejorar el clima, hice un esfuerzo, sonreí y seguí la charla. Pero en mi cabeza quedó colgando el cometario de Lucy. Como que Paul no era ningún santo? Que era eso de preocuparse por Edward, al cual ni siquiera conocía? Los hechos no me cerrabas y parecía que las cosas iban tomando un color distinto al que imaginé que tendrían.


	13. Brillo

Despedirme de ellos por segunda vez fue el doble de difícil, no podía creer que ya se había pasado el in de semana y no sabía cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta volverlos a ver y eso de verdad me ponía los pelos de punta. Los abrace fuerte y me subí al auto, ellos ese mismo día tomarían su avión a Florida. Era la primera vez que estaba sola, dígase son Paul y era raro. El se despidió de mí con un beso en los labios, nada significativo. Habíamos decidido no ser novios, pero seguía amándolo y confiando en él, lo que había cambiado era la confianza en mí misma. Iba a intentar lo que más pudiera en no estar con ningún otro chico, ni siquiera Edward, lo intentaría. Pero era lo único que podía prometer, ninguna seguridad, y eso más que aterrarlo a él, me asustaba sobremanera a mí.

Cuando llegué al colegio Alice y Rose me abrazaron fuerte, estaban esperándome en la entrada. Se colgaban de mi remera reclamando atención como dos nenas. Pronto se calmaron y me contaron de su fin de semana en New York.

- Es una ciudad tan grande, tan hermosa, es perfecta, maravillosa- Aice no se cansaba de repetirlo- y fue un fin de semana muy bueno, faltaste vos como para decir que fue excelente.

Por lo que me enteré, de verdad que la habían pasado bien, todos menos Edward. Él había estado muy callado y pensativo.

-Suele comportarse como un idiota- dijo Rose

-De que me perdí?- pregunté confusa

-Solo que al parecer se reconcilió con su noviecita Laurent y eso si que me molesta.- murmuró la rubia.

-Wo, no me la esperaba, de verdad que no. Es raro que ella no me hubiese contado nada.

-Por favor Bella, ella es una arpía, nunca confíes- dijo Alice algo enfadada.

-No sé por qué pero tengo la sensación de que me estoy perdiendo de algo. Qué hay?

-Mira Bella, me enteré de algo de Edward hoy por la mañana y estoy algo enojada con él, asique no me hagas hablar si? Sabía quemi hermano era idiota, pero superó mis expectativas.

-Vos lo decís porque odias a Laurent, pero por el poco tiempo que llevo conociéndola no es una mala chica, solamente falta de afecto.- una punzada en la panza me trajo a la tierra, de verdad me molestaba que Edward se hubiese reconciliado con ella, en realidad tendría que ponerme contenta, ya ni yo me entendía.

-No es por eso! Es que vos conoces al Edward sumiso, al Edward post Laurent. Él no era así antes de estar con ella, de verdad que no. Mira Bella, si él se enredó con Laurent fue por puro capricho. Vos lo conoces.

-Es porque la quiere, o algo así.

-Hay no entendes nada. Bella, Edward está con Laurent porque se siente presionado, porque todos en el equipo, menos vos ya sabes quienes, quieren que eso sea así. Porque son la fachada perfecta, porque es su puerto seguro. Al principio sí que la quería, le gustaba como se veían, la pareja que hacían, lo envidiados que eran por todos. Pero para, eso él no te lo contó?

-Si Alice pero nunca me dijo que hubiese cambio alguno en el

- No te imaginas lo idiota quéera. Tenía un carácter fuerte, se hacía valer, ahora es un tarado Laurent dependiente- agregó Rose- lo que confirma que es mucho más tardo. Se siente mal si algo le sucede a ella y se siente obligado a acatar todas sus deciciones.

- Y eso nos lleva a que están enojadas con él.

-Si- respondieron a coro-

- Se puede saber por qué?

- Es mejor que se lo preguntes a Eddie.

Seguimos charlando camino al cuarto de las chicas. En el camino nos encontramos con Ang y organizamos una tarde de té femenino. Nos reímos mucho, ellas me contaron de su fin de semana, de las bolsas de regalos que compraron y la cena. Hablamos de La noche de navidad y me comentaron que habían salido a bailar esa noche, que la pasaron muy bien y que Emmet casi termina desmayado en la vereda.

-Nuestro miedo era que quedara ahí tumbado, ni siquiera entre Edward, Jazz y Ben iban a poder levantarlo. Mucho menos si consideramos el estado en que se encontraban, no estaban mucho mejor que mi novio. Por suerte se recuperó- argumentó Rose roja de la vergüenza. Era tan responsable, siempre que algo malo sucedía se echaba la culpa.

- Igual, es impagable ver a Emmet disfrazarse de Papa Noel, eso no tiene precio- chilló Alice, desdoblándose de risa.- Al Bar entró con el gorrito puesto y todos nos miraban raro, fue demasiado divertido.

Las horas con ellas se pasaban tan rápido, la conversación era tan fluida, sobre todo cuando no me atormentaban con Edward. Me contaron que lugares habían visitado, las horas en vela, el viaje de ida y vuelta, todo. Pero cuando llegó mi turno de hablar me quedé muda.

- Vamos Bella no mientas-dijo Alice-. Si no llamamos fue para no incomodarte, sabíamos que ibas a estar my ocupada- las tres movieron sugestivamente las cejas, como una coreografía.

-Sí, bastante ocupada. – me puse totalmente roja. Las chicas no tardaron en advertirlo y fue para peor. En mi estomago se formó un nudo. Si les contaba sabría que se alegrarían, y mi estado de ánimo no era el de la típica chica feliz. Alice gritaría y se regocijaría, aunque viendo como estaban las cosas con su hermano tal vez si era un buen momento para hablar.

-Me suena como que te traes algo entre manos- sonó Ang sugestiva-

-Nada muy importante

-Dale bella contanos, por favor. Te gusto la sorpresa? Debo admitir que toda fue total y absolutamente mi idea, aunque la idea de Paul y vos juntos un mismo fin de semana, aunque Edward sea un estúpido claro, esta…- Rose le pego un codazo a Alice en las costillas. Esta reaccionó y se dio cuenta de lo que había soltado. Alice trato de corregirlo- siempre lo que es mejor para vos, siempre.

-La verdad que me encanto la sorpresa, la pase muy bien. Me había olvidado lo mucho que los había extrañado. Fue un fin de semana muy significativo, aprendí y descubrí unas cuantas cosas.

-Como por ejemplo?- presionaba Alice. Yo me carcajeé, su impaciencia me satisfacía.

-Por ejemplo que no puedo seguir estando con Paul.

-QUE?- chilló Rose. Era la que más entendía, la que de verdad comprendía mis sentimientos hacia Paul.

-Hay algo. Algo en mi corazón que me dice que no puedo estar con él, algo que simplemente hace que me aleje. Es mejor quedar así. Terminé con él y ahora estamos en una relación sin ataduras.

-Lastima-dijo Alice, yo la miré sorprendida-, justo ciando el idiota de Edward vuelve con Laurent.

-Te recuerdo-le aclaré- que jamás cortaron. Se dieron un tiempo y él consideró que debían volver. Me parece bien.

-Ya te callas Bella.- me gritó Ang. Jamás hubiese esperado tal actitud de su parte.

-Que es lo que va mal acá? Es que todos se pusieron de acuerdo para esconderme secretos. No soy idiota, y soy lo suficientemente grande. Que es lo que está pasando?

-Nada. Solamente que es horrorosa la manera en la que defiendes a Laurent- argumentó Rose. No lo podía creer, ella, siempre tan caritativa, solo la había escuchado quejarse un par de veces de esa porrista, pero jamás de un modo tan despectivo, como si las palabras le diesen asco.

-No creo que sea tan mala para él como todas ustedes no se cansan de afirmar. Edward es lo que elige ser, nadie lo obliga a cambiar, cambia porque él lo decide. Si él decide ser un idiota y dejarse llevar por lo que le dicen otras personas y no sus sentimientos es su problema, ni el mío, ni el de Laurent. Edward es lo suficientemente grande como para elegir a las personas que quiere como compañía. No la juzguen a ella solo por llevar e traje de porrista y ser rubia. Todos somos mejor que eso, mucho mejor.

-Es mala Bella, mala. No conozco a persona con ideas tan retorcidas, que hacen lo que sea por conseguir lo que quieren- Alice hervía de bronca.

- Solo cumple sus expectativas como todos lo hacemos. Alice, Rose, Ang. Todas ustedes se criaron rodeados de una familia que los contiene, que los cuida, que los ama. Será por eso por lo que la entiendo, porque mis padres también están separados y la convivencia de esa forma no es nada fácil. Nadie nace siendo cruel, eso se adquiere según las experiencias en la vida, y las de ella no fueron nada buenas como se imaginaran.

-Hay bella, no caigas en su juego. Siempre va a ser la víctima, no lo hagas.- Rose seguía del lado de Alice, a la cual siempre llamaba testaruda. Cada minuto que psaba entendía las cosas un poco menos.

-Nadie es tan malo. Él también la usa para sus fines sociales, pero es innegable el mutuo afecto, con el solo hecho de verlos te das cuenta de cómo le brillan los ojos.

-Como solían brillarles.- Alice contraatacaba, seria y taciturna

-Los ojos son el espejo del alma. Puede que muestren amor, odio, dulzura, pasión. Sus ojos se muestran enamorados. Es tan fácil de ver chicas.

-Bella, cuando va a ser el día en el que entiendas que solo su mirada brilla desde que son amigos, desde que aprendió a quererte.- su hermana seguía empeñada en llegar a su meta, que a toda costa me diese cuenta del amor que profesaba hacia Edward.

-Sus ojos brillan porque ama a su novia. Él no me mira así como a ella. Es obvio.

-Tal vez debemos conocernos a nosotros mismos, antes de empezar a recorrer el mundo.- Alice seguía empeñada en su causa, asique solamente agregó-. Pero justamente hoy no es el mejor día para defenderlo, asique no voy a seguir argumentando a su favor.- y de este modo dio por concluida la conversación.

Las ansias recorrían mi cuerpo. Quería ver a Emmet, a Jazz, a Ben, a los chicos del equipo; pero el solo hecho de pensar en Edward me ponía la carne de gallina. No sé que me estaba imaginando, él se suponía es mi mejor amigo. Trate de alejar toda idea poco ortodoxa de mi cabeza e intenté prestar atención en la conversación que estaba manteniendo con las chicas, aunque cuando escuche a Rose llamándome descubrí que no tenía la menor idea de lo que iba.

-Bella, Bella.

-Hay Rose perdóname. En que estábamos?

-En el baile de fin de AÑO! Es la semana próxima. Les estaba contando mis planes de vestuario y accesorios para la ocasión. Es la fiesta más importante, después de la de fin de año que se ofrece durante todo el ciclo escolar!- saltaba Alice emocionadísima.

-Perfecto, voy a tener ocasión para usar esto.- entonces me levante y acerque a la valija, de allí saque de una cajita de razo azul que contenía una cadena de piedras semipreciosas azules y negras. La apoye sobre la mano de Alice que la observó absorta mi accesorio y luego de su contemplación se animó a seguir, encontrando su lengua. Yo mientras, algo agotada por el viaje, estiré las piernas recostada sobre mi cama.

-Es tan bello. Bien, tendré que ponerme en la búsqueda de un vestido a tono. Capas un azul crema, que sea armonioso con tu piel pero no te empalidezca.- los murmullos sobre las especulaciones de Alice se fueron haciendo cada vez más lejanos mientras me acercaba a mi ensoñación. Un enorme salón decorado, unos fuertes brazos enganchados en mi cintura, ojos verdes, cabello cobrizo. Me asustó el camino que estaban tomando mis fantasías, intenté retroceder, pero ya estaba demasiado compenetrada en ella. Imaginé sus labios sobre los míos y cualquier cosa existente dejo de tener sentido, hundiéndome en el letargo, la ensoñación y la dulzura de unos sonrosados labios carnosos.


End file.
